A New World
by Lady of the North Star
Summary: The world is not as it should be. Some idiotic self-loving necromancers opened a gate to a netherworld that brings new kinds of species to the world and decimated Humanity and its pantheons of gods.Unto this world, a remnant goddess that created a paradise of safe haven met a prince of the last human kingdom with his men. How will it all go? Will they survive the darkness or drown?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

...

...

...

 _Why do we fight?_

 _To protect home and family, to preserve peace and bring harmony. For my kind, the true question is no longer why do we fight? It is what is worth fighting for._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Lady Artemis here's the list for this year's harvest season and the number of workers that we have this upcoming months,"

A slender hand accepted the envelope and silver eyes flicker open from the eyelids as they raised as it roamed the piece of paper with an occasional mutter on her breath as she absorbed the information.

"We have fewer workers for the next season," she calmly stated at the girl who fidgets a bit guiltily, her black braid clinking as the pearls adorning it bounced with one another.

"Well they have been working for two seasons straight my lady," she replied. "I thought it would be a good show of kindness that we allow them some time off for this season of planting. We have more than enough at our storage houses to live in comfort as it is for the upcoming winter,"

"I see," the tall girl nodded rolling the piece of paper in a scroll. "Good work Zoe. Don't worry. I'm not angry," she smiled making the girl sigh in relief. "I always knew I could trust on you to make the right decisions. Anyway, how are our warriors holding up?"

A small smile adorned the princess looking girl. "It was great my lady. We have ten new volunteers and it would be not long before we have them indoctrinated as apprentices to the regular teachers. But all in all we have at least a hundred men and women capable for battle at this point at a moment's call,"

"Hmm... and the village?"

Zoe only shrugged. "Same as ever my lady. We are prospering and everyone's as happy as they could ever be. We have a couple of hunters who died while hunting. Apparently they met a troll and it killed them before the warriors could get there. Their funerals will be held at a week's time,"

"I see," nodded the silver-haired woman. "Tell their families I will personally go and pay my respects for the deceased. They died in service for the village and it is the least I can do to honor their sacrifice,"

"As you wish my lady,"

Silence followed for a moment and the silver-haired woman frowned a bit as she realized that Zoe was still standing there at her door with a nervous look on her face.

"Is there something else Zoe?"

"N-no my lady," the girl stuttered looking at her feet before staring at the enigmatic pools of silver of the woman. "If I may my lady. Permission to speak freely,"

"Granted," replied the woman with a frown. She was a bit annoyed at her subordinate being so overly formal and militaristic. She had tried weaning her out of it, to call her rather a friend more than as a leader but the girl had been overly stubborn and refused the change vehemently unlike the others who had embraced it with open arms. As it was, the silver-haired woman was both relieved and annoyed at her long time friend.

"Are we doing the right thing here my lady?" asked Zoe. "I mean hiding ourselves from the outside world?"

The silver-haired woman only sighed as she took a small serving cup and pour some wine into it before raising it daintily on her lips.

"What do you think Zoe?"

"I'm confused my lady. A large part of me was glad that we are safe and sound here in peace and preserving something from the old world but a part of me also wanted to go out there and fight," spoke the girl sadly.

"Tell me Zoe, if you go out there and fight and in some chance of a million managed to win with whoever that remains outside of these safe haven. What would you then do once you've pushed the fiends back to wherever they came?"

"I-I don't know. Reclaim Olympus with you and the others and bring it back to its former glory?"

The silver-haired woman only smiled at the naivety of her former Lieutenant. "The old world will never be returning again Zoe, you know that deep inside your heart as I do. We gods lost all our power once the city was broken and it was pure dumb luck that we managed to return her and with the last of our powers seal this island to protect us forever," she stood up and stood at the open window, her blue robes and silver hair billowing on the air. If anyone would look at her standing there like a queen was a regal sight.

"We have built something more beautiful than Olympus here Zoe, I hope you understand that. A life of peace and plenty, more than any prosperity, power and gold of Olympus can ever compare. Is it not enough blessing for undeserving ones like us who failed everyone before?"

"N-no, of course not my lady," replied Zoe. "Thank you for resting the doubts on my mind,"

The silver haired woman merely waved her off. "Think nothing of it Zoe. I believe you have learned something more then today?"

"Yes my lady," a wry amused smile graced the girl's features. "I never thought that I would see the day that you would be so philosophical as your deceased sister,"

"Whatever Zoe," the silver haired woman snorted. "Go now and keep an eye on my two brothers that they will not cause too much mischief on the fields as usual. I had two spend two hours last time explaining to the others that coloring the fields red was not a red tide but a prank by those two devils,"

Zoe only chuckled as she left with another bow leaving the silver-haired woman looking down at the beautiful sight of the valley below her, watching her people do their daily business. It truly was a beautiful sight and worth every power she had when she expended them all to keep this valley safe from anyone or anything.

Unintentionally she gripped the wooden railings she is holding tighter letting the wood splinter at her strength. If the darkness ever found their way to this sacred place, they would have to contend with Phoebe Artemis, former Olympian and goddess of the moon and the Wild.

...

...

...

"Fire!"

"Take cover!"

"Reload!"

"Damn!" cursed Percy looking around his already burning ship. He can't believe it, they are being beaten and they are being beaten badly. It had been a simple mission for the young captain ever since he left port with three ships. They had passed the familiar isles of the south Americas and restocked there for the long trip to the usual reconnaissance at the Pacific.

As the world is today, it is now divided into two parts after the holocaust of the gods and the immortals. Europe and Asia which is now named together as Eurasia are now the abode of the wandering and war loving tribes of Orcs, goblins and many more horrors which have been released at the early years of the holocaust thanks to one simple accident by that random group of necromancers who have been aspiring in the dark arts accidentally opened a gate from another world sending waves and waves of the new creatures unto the very unsuspecting human world. It was not even a war, more like a slaughter. Ununified nations remained stubborn, so set on their ways that they did not see the large picture. Only when most of the human armies and half the world are almost at the hands of such chaotic forces did finally the bright heads rose over the pathetic stubborn group of sheep and finally united under one cause and one banner. Still, it was too late. With most of the human population gone, the best that the new leaders could do was save as many of the people they could back to the new world continent of the Americas.

It was also a good thing that it is also the same time that the different pantheon of the gods finally intervened. However like the humans, they suffer the same problem, disunification. Still it did have one good thing as a result. It allowed the retreating remnants of humanity the much needed break and time to bring their ships to charter whoever that remains of their once numerous nations to their new home. When the gods finally fell and are defeated, thrown down from their seats of power and devoured by dark entities that fed on auras and magic, the humans are all but now safe as they could be, protected by the large waves that separated the continents. With whoever that is left, the humans now formed a new government under a monarchial rule and its name is Vroengard becoming a beacon for those who lived under the shadow for even though the Americas are as safe as they can be across the sea, that did not deter raiding parties of the human former enemies to make the perilous journey to ravage the new empire.

Percy or Perseus Jackson was the renowned second son of Matthias Arcturus, the seventh king on the throne of Vroengard ever since the holocaust from his concubine Sallania Jackson. At old times, brothers usually fight and murder each other for the throne. However at these times when humanity had a greater enemy, bonds are formed that deter the lust of power and turn it to a fight for survival.

"Brother!" Triton's voice snapped Percy from his thoughts making him look at the heir of the throne entering his cabin with his bronze and blue armor rent.

"What's the status?" asked Percy. At normal times, it was usually Percy who deferred to Triton Arcturus who wanted to be called on his first name only reasoning that his full name sounded ghastly for him being the legitimate heir and his older brother. However the two can be no closer than any best friends and each of them trust their lives with one another. This allows Triton to stuff his pride and leave the sea battle to Percy since he is the better at it than he ever will be.

"We've lost the Andromeda and the Seacliff already to those fish men," spoke Triton as cannon fire outside nearly drowned his words. "Two ships are coming our way and I believe they may be Orc battleships,"

Percy only nodded grimly as he analyzed the situation. Their ship, the Elizabeth is a fine ship on its own right but it is a scout ship as the other two. Based on experience, he knew that the Orc ships would be crude, badly designed and very dangerous. It would need at least a Galleon to go toe to toe with an orc created boat in terms of gun power. Boarding it is not an option, Percy's crew may be good but he doesn't wish them to go toe to toe with the greenskins two times their height and four times their size. Strong warriors like Triton and himself would be able to do it, but the regular sailors cannot.

"Have we spotted any islands nearby?" asked Percy looking at the map of the Pacific on his table.

"There is one," replied Triton. "It would be a three hour trip to get to its shores on a boat and one if we bring the ship,"

"How many survivors did we manage to haul from the Andromeda and the Seacliff?"

"Sixty,"Triton's simple reply drawled.

"Damn!" cursed Percy. "And here I am hoping that we have more,"

"The fish men have caught us by surprise. It was lucky there is survi-LOOK OUT!" Triton suddenly roared and before Percy knew it, he was pulled under his table before the cabin exploded all around them.

Percy was still coughing from the smoke and his ringing ears barely heard Triton's mutters. "They're here already. We're so screwed,"

"No we're not," Percy groaned pulling himself up, his silver and blue armor clinking in protest as he stood to his full height. Sea green eyes immediately registered the shadow of an Orc ship looming over their smaller ones. With a quick count, he registered that it had at least fifteen cannons on its broadside. Two shots with that and they will be nothing more than sea debris.

"Brother what should we do?" asked Triton looking at him.

Percy's eyes narrowed as he looked at the looming ship noticing the green massive figures moving unto its deck loading the cannons of their ship again. They needed speed and they need it now.

"Load the cannons with smoke and start shooting. Everything we have that had the capability of explode I want it placed below deck now and light it with a timer of ten minutes,"

"But that would blow up the entire ship!" protested Triton.

Percy only gritted his teeth. "I know. But we had no chance to win this battle. Its better if we save as many as we can. Now go!"

"Yes captain," saluted Triton opening the door and rushing out. Percy also wasted no time following him after he strapped his trusty sword, Riptide on his waist.

The sound of shouting, crying, the cannon blasts and the moan of the dying immediately assaulted Percy's senses the moment he stepped out of his cabin. The deck below looked like a warzone with broken timber scattered around with the occasional body or two of a deceased Vroengardian. Barrels are rolling everywhere and arrows are being passed by the dozen to the group of archers standing on the deck. Already he could see that Triton had followed his orders to the letter as the cannons of the ship are puffing smoke everywhere that it is almost impossible to see.

"Percy!" a female's voice called out and Percy looked at his second in command and best friend ever since he could crawl.

"Status Cassandra?" asked Percy looking at the beautiful blonde female that climbed up to his side. She is wearing form fitting golden armor which are stained by smoke, scratches and blood. Her right arm is lying limp on a bloody sling and her brow is covered in blood from a scratch on her head. She had a pretty face that would enamor any man and had the most beautiful brown eyes that would put to shame any one. However it was her pointed ears that separated her the most from the Vroengardians as that labeled her as an Alfakin, or an elf from the isle of Aiela, the only ally of Vroengard.

"The ship's almost done Perce," spoke Cassandra wincing a bit. "We are leaking water on the hull as that broadside riddled holes everywhere, we would not survive the hour. I advise that we need to abandon ship right here and now,"

"I know," nodded Percy in affirmation. "After this last smoke broadside, load the cannons with the usual cannonballs and keep it on hold. Get me Lieutenant Luke then and ten of the best men that he had, also send a messenger to my brother to come here once he's done with what I sent him out to do. Evacuate the men to the boats after that and abandon ship,"

The horrified look of Cassandra was nearly missed by Percy as he noticed the second ork ship looming over to the other side sandwiching the Elizabeth between them.

"Percy we can't just leave-,"

"That's an order! Go!" the stern voice of Percy sent the she-elf reeling before she ran to the deck shouting Percy's orders. He took a moment to enjoy looking at the beautiful rear of her best friend in her form fitting armor before walking off.

He did not remain idle. Striding towards the set of fallen bows to the side of the ship where the bowmen dropped them after Cassandra's order to abandon ship, Percy took a weapon and knocked an arrow at it and drew. Percy knew he was a sucker at archery but with a target so large, it would be impossible for him to miss.

He let the arrow lose and was astonished as the arrow completely bounced off the Orc ship and returned to him at full force. He barely managed to duck as it whizzed on his head and impaled itself at a barrel.

"Now that's something that we don't see everyday. I know you're bad at archery but you cannot be that bad," an amused voice came from his back making Percy scowl as he turned to see the sandy haired Lieutenant of his ship with ten warriors armed to the teeth that he ordered to and Triton beside them his bronze armor contrasting badly with their white ones.

"You've done what I said brother?" asked Percy looking at the blue-haired prince who snorted.

"Yes, we've done it. I've asked Beckendorf to rig the gunpowder barrels and the rum with the time you said. Now it's six more minutes before we blow sky high. By the way, where is everybody?" he asked looking at the empty deck.

"I've ordered them to abandon ship. The smoke is keeping them invisible at the Orcs and we need to keep it that way. I want five of you," he pointed to the five nearest him from the right. "...to go to the other side and release the broadsides stored there already while me and the others will do the same to keep up the facade that this ship is still crewed,"

"What about me?" asked Luke when Percy did not point at him.

"You're better than anyone I know about rigging. So I want you to rig the steering wheel to keep the ship floating at a straight line,"

"I see," nodded Luke before he scampered off to the deck without a backward glance. Percy turned to the others.

"Now the Orcs would be sending boarders after us once we fire. It would not be them to not board a ship, they relish battle. When they come, we would have a window of thirty seconds before their next boarding and we would need that time to abandon ship,"

"Abandon ship sir? Why?" asked one of the men. Percy only grinned manically.

"Because the ship will blow up," he looked at the looming Orc craft floating beside them. "And we would take theirs with us,"

...

...

...

"FIRE!" the sound of cannons ripping the air before crashing on their targets are heard through the silent ocean.

Triton grinned as he jumped backward barely avoiding the downward stroke of an orc twice his height with fangs jutting out of its lips. Percy had been right again. The orcs had boarded them immediately after the cannon fire and now they are engaged in hand to hand combat. Three orcs are dealing on his side with Percy and his men while another three are decimating Luke's men at the other side.

 _"20...19...18,"_ Triton ducked another axe swipe and charged with his trident.

 _"17...16...15,"_ he jabbed with his trident making the orc howl as one of its arms went limp, red blood spewing from its holes.

 _"14...13...12,"_ he kept on jabbing at the animal who barely dodged his attacks before crashing down dead.

 _"11...10...9,"_ Triton jumped over the railing and kicked the nearest orc he can find chopping the head off one of the sailors.

 _"8...7...6,"_ Triton blocked the orc's stroke with a well timed parry.

 _"5...4...3,"_ Triton smashed the head of the orc with his trident sending it dizzying off from the impact,

 _"2...1...0..,"_

"ABANDON SHIP!" Triton hollered at the top of his voice, immediately running ignoring his enemy barely recognizing the survivors before jumping off from the edge of the deck watching the waters came closer and with an impact, engulfing him. He barely managed to find his breath when the sound of their ship's explosing sent him downward even more.

Using his arms to swim, Triton hauled himself up the surface with his armor before reaching the surface, taking deep breaths of precious air on his panting lungs. He and the others have always trained to swim with armor on them. It was hard but possible. Relief however flooded his face as he recognized Luke and Percy floating a few yards beside him gasping also with three others who survived. Removing his gaze at his companions, he stared at the burning three boats. Even here he could hear the orcs' panicked screams trying to save their gigantous ships. He grinned, Percy's plan was an ingenious as ever. Once the ships' sink, the fishmen would attack the orcs and kill them all.

Moving his limbs, he swam to the foggy smoke a few yards behind them where the other survivors in their boats are hiding.

...

...

...

 **I KNOW I SAID THAT I WONT WRITE AGAIN BUT I AM TOO TEMPTED NOT TO HIHIHIHI. BESIDES, I LOOKED AT THE COMPLETE PERTEMIS STORIES AND WAS HORRIFIED WITH HOW MANY ARE COMPLETE. I MEAN COME ON TRA-LA. THERE ARE AT LEAST 1K PLUS PERCY AND ARTEMIS PAIRINGS BUT 1OO+ ONLY. THAT'S SADDENING. ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS VERY UNIQUE STORY AND DONT HESITATE TO REVIEW AND ASK YOUR QUESTIONS, COMMENTS AND CLARIFICATIOS. HIHIHIHI TRA-LA-LAY**

 **PS: I AM A GIRL! KEEP THAT IN MIND.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

...

...

...

 _Why do we fight?_

 _To protect home and family, to preserve peace and bring harmony. For my kind, the true question is no longer why do we fight? It is what is worth fighting for._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"I need more bandages right here!"

"Stabilizing!"

"Healer! Healer!"

"Antiseptic! Quick get me more antiseptic or else he won's survive,"

Percy had been on many battles, in this world where survival is the only key, it doesn't fit on being a mediocre anymore. You need to rise up more than being ordinary and sometimes being even that isn't enough to keep you alive. For Percy, a prince of Vroengard, being excellent is what he is and though during every mission he had the lowest casualty of men in all of the generals at Vroengard, it still hurts watching his men suffer and die around him, even on the occasional defeat that he had on his record like today.

"How's it going Perce?" Percy turned to his side where his brother appeared with his bronze armor missing some pieces of his shoulder plates. Normally Triton would never be caught dead with a broken or dirty armor but considering the fact that they had just came from a massive battle, it was not his place to argue cleaning etiquette with his half-brother.

"Considering that half of the men under my command are wounded and the other half are either dying with their wounds or hypothermia. No, we're not doing good. If we do not find shelter for the night this evening, we would expect that half to be corpses in the next morning. How are our supplies holding up by the way?"

Triton merely shrugged. "We're okay for now. We have salvaged much of the gear and weapons. We have more than enough to at least arm everyone though I don't recommend that they go toe to toe yet with any orc for the meantime,"

A wry grin appeared at Percy's face at his brother's words. "Well they can't go toe to toe with any orc even if they are fully armored. Even we, who are champions of our kingdom would hesitate on challenging a green skin to a one on one match,"

"My, my, you're getting full of yourselves at the moment my dear brother," said Triton in a teasing tone making Percy scowl at him for his humorous attitude that can rile him up even at a depressing time like this.

As it was, the green eyed prince merely waved it off. "Whatever, what about our food supplies Triton? Do we have enough to last ourselves until someone manages to find where we are?"

"No," Triton glumly replied, "Most of the food stocks we had are stored on the rooms of the hull. We barely had time to rig the explosives before the evacuation call rang. I guess our supply right now is at the bottom of the ocean along with our ship,"

"I see. But currently, what do we have left?" asked Percy keeping his panic under wraps.

Triton merely grimaced. "Right now? Well we have enough at least at the meantime,"

Percy only glared at his brother knowing that he is keeping things from him again.

"Triton," he can't help but growl making the blue haired person raise his hands in defeat.

"Alright alright. Geez. Do you have to be so demanding? You could have just asked you know. it would be very much easier if you could relax a bit and not be the slave driver that most sailors know you can be...,"

Percy only massaged the tip between his eyes in annoyance as his brother ranted on and on. For the hundredth time he can't imagine what would happen to the kingdom if he was the one reigning on it. Not that Triton is a bad person, in fact he's the perfect candidate for the throne, loyal, brave, had an urge to fight and protect, and most importantly a very good charmer of people which is badly needed on keeping the people's hopes up in these dark times. However he is a bit childish at times and their father always drilled it into Percy to keep his brother in line at these specific times. It would not be a good image after all for the kingdom that their king had the tendency to act like a little kid at times.

"...and you can be very uptight always. Geez Louise Percy, you need to find a girl man. I'm getting worried for you being gay. I mean come on man, you haven't dated anyone and you're a prince, a prince good lord. Even the poorest peasant can find a bar maid for a girl but you, you haven't even touched any woman's hand other than our mother until now. I need to...,"

"Triton! Food status now!" snapped Percy immediately making the first heir snap in attention thanks to their old training days for being Paladins.

"We barely have enough to last ourselves past dinner tonight sir. All we had are a few rations that had been stored at the backpacks of our men and I expect that they are already used up for helping the wounded ones...," Triton stopped as he realized what he is doing and glared at his brother which Percy waved off with a small chuckle.

"Thanks for the report Triton," Percy teased before walking off to the beach with the others. He barely heard Triton running after him yelling for payback.

The nearer Percy found himself at the small camp that they set up, the more his heart break hearing the agonized moans of the wounded. He looked around the camp watching the survivors do their usual chores whenever they made camp with a small improvisions.

They had chopped the wood of their boats and used it as kindling for a fire at the middle of the camp and placed the wounded on makeshift mattresses made of clothes and packs beside it to ward off the chilling rain that drizzled on them and the cold drafts that came from the sea. Those who are not wounded are busy wandering around repairing their weapons and armor and sorting them out while the others are checking the several crates they had rescued from their shipwreck.

It was however the ten golden-haired individuals with a blonde one leading them that caught immediately Percy's eyes. It was easy to identify them as Alfakin with their beautiful form fitting armor and their peaceful auras. The Alfakins are normally both healer and warrior so Percy wasn't surprised to see them crouching over the wounded helping the men in any way they can. It was a bonus too that the Alfakin are beautiful by nature and the sick momentarily forgot their sickness when one of the beauties would attend to them. The second prince of Vroengard only watched in sadness at how few of them remained. When they started this journey, thirty of the Alfakin have been accompanying them with ten on each boat. When the Seacliff and the Andromeda are boarded, the Alfakin assigned to them have chosen to fight rather than flee and gave time for the beleaguered Vroengardians to escape. Only those who are at his boat survived and Percy was thankful for that. Giving his blonde Alfakin friend one bow, he silently walked away to the small group a few yards away that is busy cleaning their weapons.

"Luke report," Percy sighed as he appraised his Lieutenant's dirty sea weed filled armor and his straw colored hair looking like a rat's nest.

"You look like shit Luke. What will the ladies say?" Percy scoffed cutting off the man from replying as he opened his mouth to reply earning him sniggers from the other men beside them who murmured a greeting at Percy. They are veterans under the prince and they have fought for more than one battle already with him and at times like these, they viewed him as a respected friend than a feared commander.

As for Luke, it was normal for Percy to tease his subordinate every once in a while. Luke was once Percy's sword master when he was still small and they remain friends after Percy took the mantle of division leader. Unlike the others, he failed though on weening Luke from using formalities on him.

"Nothing that they will say to you your majesty," Luke replied with a small smile to him, the lopsided scar on his cheek that came from an orc dagger twisting ferally on his face. "However as for your question your majesty, we have seventy-five survivors from our main force of three hundred and thirty knights from that seventy-five. Ten have fallen to hypothermia though and those that are able I had rallied here today," he gestured at the small group behind him.

"Good work Luke," Percy praised clapping his friend in the shoulder. "We have a problem though, we don't have enough food to last us a night here since most of our food went down with our ship. We need to scout ahead and find a source of something to eat and drink else we're all screwed and would be eating stone at the morning,"

If Luke was dismayed, he made no reaction to it. However the men are obviously unsettled and began to grumble among themselves. This earned them a hard look from the Lieutenant making them yelp at the glare before shutting up.

Percy noticed this of course and simply smirked. They may be comrades and brothers-in-arms on the battlefield but a little reprimand now and then never hurt. Luke understand that and so does he. It keeps them in shape and respect the current shape of command.

"So, do you have a plan my lord?" asked Luke after a moment of silence.

Percy only sighed as he looked at the mist filled mountains lying in front of them. To any casual observer, it would be nothing more than the occasional uninteresting forest filled islands that seemed untouched by the Holocaust. However he could clearly see an old path lying between a small valley between the large pillars of rock that rose to the sky. If not for the little fact that the path was now nothing but scarred showing its years of unuse, Percy would never consider passing his men down there. The valley was a natural ambush recipe that even the dumbest commander would be able to recognize.

Even then Percy would normally never risk even passing it. There are more dangers to a forest than human or monster ambushers. Wild life hunters tend to make valleys their hunting turfs since waters from the mountains gather there all the time. If Percy could, he would possibly skirt the valley if not for the fact that they are hard pressed in time and they need to find a settlement, even an abandoned one to rest and recover and hopefully a source of food supply once they are settled. The thought of eating fruits picked from trees until they find a way home was a bit unsettling. Especially since he is reminded with the simple fact that he had no idea where they are right now and what island this is. Percy was a very good navigator and he had been to the Pacific waters more than once and knew most of the islands. That's the reason why he is unnerved a bit on this new place though he didn't try to show it at least outwardly.

"Keep ten men with you Lieutenant and form a perimeter around the beach," Percy finally spoke after he made his decision on scouting ahead. "I also want every able bodied person that can hold a sword and a shield ready in case of trouble. Also send a word to Triton that I needed his ass right her and now with the last ten of your men,"

Luke only raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you planning to do sir?" he asked.

Percy only grinned at him. "Why, I'm planning mountain trekking of course. I hear its good for the health,"

...

...

...

Artemis smiled as she held delicately the small bundle of joy in her arms while the mother slowly recovered from childbirth. For the ex-goddess, she is the patron of child bearing mothers and though she is no longer a goddess and her powers are gone, she still made a very good midwife.

"My baby, I want to see my baby my lady," whispered the young woman sweating in front of her making Artemis smile at her before handing over the now sleeping baby wrapped in swaddling clothes. Immediately the man who seemed to be pacing for the last half an hour outside nearly ran in before crouching beside her wife's bed.

"Congratulations to you two Marianne and Fugaku. You had a son," Artemis simply said making the young woman cry as she observed her first born before looking at Artemis.

"Thank you, thank you very much my lady," she whispered tiredly on which the moon goddess responded with a small nod.

"Rest now Marianne," Artemis gently urged before standing up and headed to the door. As she reached it, she could hear the woman's gentle voice speaking to her husband.

"Fugaku, we have a son. He's so beautiful,"

Artemis did not stay to listen, leaving the two to enjoy the fruits of their love. As a virgin goddess, Artemis had always been intrigued by the beauty of love childbirth. Before when she was an Olympian, she could hear the numerous prayers offered to her by the Greek women every time they are about to give birth or simply as a blessing for their children while they are pregnant. She was always mystified with how happy a woman could be after she experienced pain in an amount that can rival wounds in war the moment their child are born. Artemis was intrigued by this and somewhere inside her wanted also to feel this, the urge to hold a child of her own on her arms. But it was nothing more than a momentary dream and the former goddess did not think on it too much.

Taking the bloody bandages and gauze she used during the childbirth, Artemis slowly walked on the empty village streets. She was not surprised at seeing it almost empty. It is seven in the morning and most people here would be rolling in their beds still dozing off or doing their morning rituals of preparing for the day.

As it was, she never expected today that she would see three of her hunters running pell mell to her waving their arms like headless chickens that had their heads cut off. For a moment she wondered if this is another prank of theirs. They had been doing that increasingly for the past weeks for fun. However her heart thumped in fear the moment she heard the words cried out by the nearest hunter.

"Intruders!"

The basket on her hand fell soundlessly on the ground.

...

...

...

"Do we...huff..huff...have to climb...huff..huff...with armor?" Triton's panting voice echoed loudly along the valley walls making Percy's ears involuntarily twitch. If not for the fact that he knew it was his fault for making a bad call, he would have yelled at his older brother for shutting up already.

They had badly misjudged the valley path once they got here. Expecting a clear plain to walk and keep an eye on the valley walls above them, they had brought their full armor with them. However what they saw was not a valley but rather a tricky ravine that goes up and down leaving no sign of any trail and direction except forward. Being a dire mission that it is, Percy had opted to trudge forward despite his men's grumbling and with many a clink and a clank of their armor, they had navigated the pathway of rocks sweating and slipping giving everyone a foul mood including him. The fact that Triton won't shut up also grated his nerves. He can't help but wonder how his brother manage to talk without shutting up for the past two hours. If it was him, he would have been parched dry already.

"...and you had us wear this armor for the entire day too. Geez Percy, I know you love working out and training with me but taking it to the extremes is just plain wrong. I was wondering if you are really planning on making this poor old muscles of mine to the extreme level. I already had my six packs, no need to be jealous of...LOOK OUT!"

Triton's sudden shout snapped Percy from his daydream and if not for the fact that his brother jumped beside him with his shield raised, he would have been pierced with an arrow on the eye already.

"Thanks," muttered Percy to the now serious face of the heir of Vroengard, for someone who was deathly annoying before, no trace of it could be seen now with the grim expression on his face.

Percy cursed himself, he had been paying attention less and less on his surroundings with Triton's ranting and nearly paid the price. He made a mental note to practice and hone his senses again after he found out what the hell is going on.

"I thought there are no people here," growled Triton as he maneuvered them to their men whose armor had saved their lives. Other than one who got an arrow on his calf, the others are now entrenched on their kite like shields making a a makeshift wall of shields locked together as arrows bounced around them while some stuck like pincushions. Seeing that Triton and Percy are coming, they made way to the newcomers adding the diameter of their wall standing firm as the arrows continued to fall for the next minute before it stopped with the last one nearly poking Triton's eye as it pierced his shield.

Percy was ready to call to his men to make a steady march to the trees and hunt down their attackers when he saw the most beautiful girl with silver hair and eyes emerged from the trees wearing a sky blue cloak armed with a bow while her white vest had two hunting knives strapped on it.

As she approached them, Perseus Jackson's heart beat for something other than war for the first time ever since he picked up the sword.

...

...

...

 **SO YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. NO THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT FROM MY FIRST ONES TRA-LA. KEEP REVIEWING OKAY? HIHIHI SO THAT I CAN KEEP MY CONFIDENCE TRA-LA AND NO, THERE WOULD BE NO GENDERBENT PERCY THIS TIME.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

...

...

...

 _Why do we fight?_

 _To protect home and family, to preserve peace and bring harmony. For my kind, the true question is no longer why do we fight? It is what is worth fighting for._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis blinked in confusion as she observed these intruders on their island. She had expected them to her charge the moment she let herself be seen when she stepped out of the bush. That was what "normal" human warriors do anyway before the Holocaust. That of course would have ended them there and then, nearly fifty of Artemis' rangers that had been trained on this island and with an added thirty girls from her Hunt are hiding in the bushes and the cliff walls, their cloaks making them blend on the trees' shadows. The small group of men would have been decimated the moment they left their cover to charge at her and would be resembling hedgehogs.

However what she didn't expect for them to do was to start bickering among themselves leaving the chance for her people to start making them into pincushions postponed or worse, denied. The fact that she was the object of their bickering made a tick of anger grow on her head.

"What do we do? What do we do?" stammered the one with straw hair to the two beside him who is obviously their leader.

"You're telling me," replied the one with blue hair poking out of his winged helmet incredulously. "You're supposed to be the one leading this mountain-trekking,"

"I'm not," protested the staw haired guy again before pointing at another guy who Artemis saw was ogling at her with starry eyes.

Unexpected shivers went through the moon goddess' spine as she noticed him. He is obviously handsome with a chiseled face and his green eyes are like the color of Greek fire when its not trying to burn something out. Unlike the others he is not wearing a helmet and his jet black hair are donned in a ponytail that reaches to his back. His silver armor like the others are also filled with mud and grime, but it still showed his fine physique. All in all, in Artemis' opinion, he was simply handsome.

That single thought made Artemis widen her eyes in surprise. She never thought of anyone as handsome before. Shaking the traitorous thoughts off her mind, she resumed glaring at the men below her. It was obvious to anyone that they are seasoned warriors. They all had steel in their eyes that can only be seen to people who had experienced death, war and pain in large amounts. The fact that these two are still joking around in their questions spoke volumes already of their sanity. Most soldiers in the past would have been babbling nonsense already.

"Percy! Percy!" the blue haired shout's brought Artemis back from her wandering thoughts not noticing that the person she had been staring deeply down also had been looking at her with the same intensity if not possibly more. As it was, she listened to their conversation again while maintaining the stoic facade of simply standing there looking balefully at the eleven interlopers on their island.

"What?" the irritated voice of the one they called Percy replied and Artemis sniggered inwardly at his name for being a bit girly.

"What do we do?" asked the bronze armored person. "Should we attack?"

Artemis gripped her bow tighter at that statement. If they charged, she needed to be ready to jump back in a moment's notice. A barrage of arrows would fill where she is standing in a few seconds and if she didn't time it right, she would also be hit.

She didn't expect the black-haired person to sigh tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose before bonking the blue-haired one in his helmet with a gauntleted fist that sent a clear "PING" all across the clearing making every single soul present, even Artemis wince at how it sounded on the ears and head even with it being an open helmet.

"Have you forgotten everything that has been taught to you Triton?" asked the green-eyed person incredulously. "I seem to recall that you are supposed to be the one who mastered all those diplomacy lessons we had during our academy days. Father will have your hide if he knew that you are being an ass have enough enemies as it is already. We don't need to have even more enemies as it is with half the world out for our blood. You're going to be a king one day, at least act like it,"

That caught Artemis' interest. The last time she had checked when her family went to war against the darkness that came from the Netherworld, there is no human settlement large enough to have an independent kingdom. Of course she knew that her being isolated on this paradise island, she was cut off completely from th'e going-ons of the outside world. The thought of a free kingdom of humans made a warm glow shine on the moon goddess' heart. Maybe, just maybe everything is now safe outside.

"I'm only joking, It's not that I meant it," pouted the blue-haired person reminding Artemis of a little kid. The fact that Percy called him the supposed next king of a kingdom made the moon goddess blink. For her, a leader is supposed to be strong and serious, not fooling around.

"Tsk, maybe for you, not for them," he responded pointing his sheathed sword at her. "Now let me do the talking and keep those swords sheathed,"

"Fine, you're the boss," chimed the supposed heir. "But don't blame me if her friends tried to make a hedgehog of you boss," catching both Artemis and every single person she assigned to ambush this "trespassers" in surprise. She was pretty sure that she had heard nothing from her people. For these squatters to know and sense that they are around made her very wary of them. Even the ones that came from the Netherworld can't detect her suboridinates when they are hiding, for these group to do so made her senses tingle. Who knows what they can do or if they really intended to do any ill will to her new home. That's why she can't help but raise her bow in defense when the green eyed one slowly approached her with hands raised in peace. No one would endanger her home, not while she was still alive at least.

...

...

...

There are very few things that the second heir of the sea are afraid of. Large numbers of orcs that can decimate any army within minutes, new monsters that had not yet been identified by the Vroengardian archivers, hives of bat things that plague the merchant fleets every now and then with the potential to cripple the kingdom's economy, his father's anger which can curdle milk if he tried enough, and Triton's everyday pranks which can sometimes irritate the entire castle.

He still haven't forgotten that one time when Triton for some reason found it amusing to paint the outer walls pink of Aiela in order for it to "stand out". Well it did stand out alright, Percy had to make a formal apology to the Alfakin when they are not amused with his brother's antics. Thankfully Cassandra managed to convince their king not to ask for recompense from the humiliation. It was after all now written and saved in Vroengard's history what happened to Aiela's walls that day.

Percy was never afraid of talking to people, even large numerous crowdlike once. That's why it baffled him to no end as he sweated like a stuck pig led to slaughter as he approached this beautiful silver-haired woman in front of him.

Being a prince, Percy was a hot item for the ladies of the court. He had seen some prettier than the one standing in front of him today. In fact compared to them, this girl in front of him was rugged and dirty looking with her silver attire and brown cape. Her silver hair is obviously combed and it did not look like it was braided, ever. Her lean body was like that of a panther, he could see that clearly through her fitting form bodice. It was like a whipcord, slender, beautiful and dangerous. Her posture obviously leaves nothing behind. This girl was a fighter and was not to be pushed around. Her silver eyes are alluring but he could see the disgust, fear, and the desire to kill and protect buried there. All in all, she was not someone you would want to meet on hostile circumstances like today.

However despite the dangers, something about her deeply attracted something primal from him on the inside. For him, she was the epitome of beauty. Percy was tired seeing the women fawn over him to gain his favor since he is the king's son. They are weak, gold diggers and opportunists that only want to marry for status and not for love. Sure Vroengard is very honorable compared to the human kingdoms before the Holocaust but some humans are still the same. That's the reason why Percy was interested at the person who looked like she wanted nothing more than to plant that arrow on his forehead. She had strength inside her and she was not afraid of not using it. Percy was intrigued.

Raising his hands over his head in the universal gesture for peace, Percy slowly approached her. He could practically feel the killing intent from those hidden in the woods all around them. Gulping, Percy took another two steps and he could see her tensing the string of her bow from nervousness.

"Good afternoon fair lady," Percy slowly spoke in Westernon, the national language of Vroengard. He was not expecting her to understand it, Westernon was made after the Holocaust after all. Her confused face only proved it. However the second prince is not completely without options. Unlike Triton, he actually spared some time learning the knowledge of the old world.

Clearing his throat again. Percy spoke in a combination of English, Spanish and Mandarin. Immediately he could see her face litting up in a small amount of comprehension.

"What do you want" she asked in English haltingly as if she haven't spoken that language for a very long time. Percy was more than glad at the breakthrough.

"I am Percy," he bowed low making sure to keep an eye on that arrow still pointed on him. "I am the-,"

"I don't care who you are!" snapped the girl angrily. "Get out of our island. This is our home and you are trespassing here,"

"I know that," replied Percy straightening up. "Me and my people meant you no harm fair damsel. We have unwillingly ended up here since we have been shipwrecked. I implore you please to lower that bow and we can speak like civilized people,"

Apparently that was the wrong to say for Percy could see her stiffening up and the hold on her bow tightened even more as he silver eyes blazed in anger.

"There's no reason for me to be civilized to a trespasser and a liar. I came to expect that from boys though so I'm not surprised,"

 _"A prejudiced one I see,"_ thought Percy to himself as he stepped another towards her. Only the arrow that suddenly lodged in front of him, a few centimeters to his boots made Percy stop and glare at the one that shot it, hidden on the foliage.

"I am not lying fair damsel. We really are shipwrecked survivors. We have sick comrades at the coast and we are looking for a place to stay at the moment. We only want food and shelter to rest and find some way on getting back home,"

"That's bullshit!" hissed the girl in front of him and if Percy did not duck, he would have an arrow on his forehead already. Immediately he could hear his companions behind him drawing their weapons for a charge.

"Don't!" snapped Percy glaring at the armored figures. "We are not the enemies here! Stay your weapons!"

"But brother!" protested Triton but Percy cut him off.

"Trust me in this my lord," he saw Triton stiffen at the wordings. Percy only called him that after all if he was extremely serious.

"Fine. Do it your way then," he spoke reluctantly before looking at the others. "Sheathe your weapons," he ordered.

Percy breathed a sigh in relief as they stood down before glaring at the girl who looked like a cat denied his canary.

"That's disrespectful, what you did is. But would you mind telling me why you are calling me and my people liars?"

The girl only scoffed. "No one had been able to sail these seas every since the Holocaust. The Nagas have a reef here that made any ship sink and no survivors. It is only through foul craft that you would be able to stand here. The sea is their territory on this part, nothing gets pass through them, including fishes,"

Percy frowned a little at her wordings. _"Nagas? What the hell are those? Oh you mean the fish men. Appropriate name I guess,"_ He inwardly smirked though, he really wanted it to rub in her face the fact that the Greenskins do not fear the fish men at all. However that would be very undiplomatic. Maybe a bit of bravado will help her understand. Most humans still yearned for the old world after all and respect can be earned by bravery, even if it is still words.

"That's my territory, that's you're territory. They're just renting it," Percy said with a confident smile.

That didn't work at all.

"Turn around Prissy. There's nothing for you here," said the girl simply. "That's my last warning before shooting,"

Percy was out of options. He was ready to get down on his knees and beg. Many would be dead if they don't find shelter and he was not worried to lay down his pride to gain the trust of this people. He was still contemplating whether to do it or not when Fate provided him with a way as the sky darkened green above them.

...

...

...

"My lord,"

"Hmm?"

"Is that...?"

"Yes,"

"Should we?'..."

"No,"

"What about only we?"

"Sure,"

And immediately seven men started running as fast as their legs can carry them at the opposite direction leaving only three of the Vroengardians with the silver haired girl and her hunters who had stood at their ambush points to watch the green ball of flame crash a few meters near them sending almost everyone but the three fully armored men stumbling on their knees.

"I never thought that we would see one here," commented Luke beside him making Triton look at the sandy haired person who had hefted his broadsword from his back. "Although I suppose that it is our duty to take it down eh?"

"Maybe," the heir of Vroengard shrugged letting his aura loose to form a golden halo around him while the sword in his hand slowly morphed into a trident blazing with azure power. "We could always leave them to take it down on themselves. They attacked my brother after all,"

Triton watched as a large rock golem covered in green flames climbed from the crater leaving specks of flame on its wake as it roared a challenge at the green forms that run around shooting their arrows at the giant figure. It started walking towards them when there was a spark of silver followed by an explosion on its forehead that made the golem roar in pain as it then stumbled backward with a crater on the stones that made its cranial cavity. The flash of silver morphed into the girl they saw talking to Percy standing atop a tree loading another arrow at her bow before sending another arrow that set off another explosion at the golem.

"Oohh, never seen magic like that one before," commented Luke. "Old world magic I guess. The city's librarian would pay gold to see this,"

"Hmm," said Triton before charging forward as he saw Percy also covered in golden aura, his sword transforming into a massive warhammer. He did not need to look to know that his younger brother intended to help. They are paladins after all.

"My lady help!" cried one of the hunters making Triton stop the dash that would have let him hit the golem's groin as he saw a girl underneath the golem's foot. The large boulderlike creature are now bringing his foot down to squash the girl when Triton made his decision.

Three strides is all it takes as he pushed his aura on his legs before sliding beside the girl on the ground putting the butt of his trident on the soil while the sharp point was extended upwards.

The effect was instantaneous. There was a ripping sound as the holy weapon pierced through stone, fire and undead flesh making the golem howl in pain as the tip pierced through its foot that it protruded on the other end. Triton smirked as the creature tried of course in instinct to pull its damaged foot away. Another howl was made as the tridents three pronged fork stopped it from pulling away and at the same time made it unaware at the metal clad figure which is hefting its battleaxe at its ankle.

"RAAAAHHH!" roared Luke as it smashed the rocky part that connected the golem's foot from its legs completely severing it from the rest of the body.

Painful howls immediately emitted from the golem loud enough to destroy a normal ear as it thrashed waving its massive arms in panic and pain as it lost its balance and immediately crashed with an earth shaking thud, a pool of green fire scattering all over the valley.

"Percy go!" called out Triton to his brother who had been waiting for all this time charged, stepping over the golem's burning body, the golden aura surrounding him kept the green flames away. The golem though was unfinished yet and extended his hand to the pest running over its body. Triton smirked as his brother smashed the hand with his warhammer in a crack of lightning making the golem screech as its hand exploded. It never noticed the downward stroke that cracked its skull.

Triton closed his eyes to let the golden aura covering him to tone down to nothing before opening them again. He actually nearly laughed seeing the green clad figures that is hell-bent on attacking them a few moments ago looking like they had just seen them for the first time with the way they are frozen standing with jaws open watching the golem crumble to dust while the flames dissipitated.

Triton smirked as his brother stood letting the golden aura fall while his hammer transform back to his sword. He had to give it to him for "acting cool" while standing up from the downed monster. He looked like some knight dedicated to destroy evil which in the meantime he was.

Giving the princess looking girl he saved a small smile who is also looking at him with the same awed expression as the others. He watched silently as the silver-eyed person approached his brother with the same confused expression. He can't help however but roll his eyes as his brother, the ever gentleman he is smiled, bowed and took the hand of a very surprised unknown yet moon goddess and kissed it.

The heir of Vroengard had been expecting a blush from the silver haired girl. He didn't expect however the massive...

"CRACK!"

Percy immediately sounded like a balloon pricked by a needle and even Triton winced as he clutched his manhood protectively as he watched his brother went down clutching his "precious" between the legs as exhaling all the Helium he could possibly could on his mouth as he crashed on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

...

...

...

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAAH! HOPE YOU LIKED THE ENDING PEOPLE FOR THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. I HAD 10 ONLY ITS...SADDENING. AND NO THIS STORY WOULD HAVE NO MATURE SCENES, MAYBE KISSING LATER BUT NO MATURE. SOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE. IM DOIN MY BEST TO MAKE THIS NICE HUUHUHU IVE BEEN EXPECTING 30 REVIEWS. IM SOOOO DISAPPOINTED TRA-LA-LAY**

 **PS: Some explanations will be given next chapter for Triton's and Percy's abilities. Their enemy also will be explained later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

...

...

...

 _Why do we fight?_

 _To protect home and family, to preserve peace and bring harmony. For my kind, the true question is no longer why do we fight? It is what is worth fighting for._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Get me more men here," Cassandra called out to her fellow Alkfakin. "We're losing him. Hold him down or else he'll rip the stitches again,"

"I need some antiseptic here!"

"Oh god he's dead,"

"We won't last long here. Where the heck is the two princes? It's two hours already,"

Cassandra cursed for the hundredth time as she tried to stitch the struggling person being held down by three others while the sounds of the moaning of the wounded echoed around her. The wound, like most people had today around her that survived the shipwrecked are made by splinters of wood leaving the cut in zigzag patterns that made it tricky to stitch. It didn't help that the person she is working on turned baby the moment they got the splinters out to wash his wounds and nearly died for blood loss if not for Cassandra stabilizing him.

Again she cursed the council of Aiela for their stupid rules. How the heck could ten healers manage a hundred men? Cassandra may not be as old as the other Alfakin and she may not had their long records of service but she was an experienced healer and she had enough close calls to know that one person, Alfakin he or she may be will be able to handle ten barely critically wounded and sick people without pushing him/herself to unconsciousness.

It was only pure luck that made Cassandra thankful when she ended up in her old friend's platoon. Percy was a good but strict leader that did not prejudiced on the Alfakin like the other Vroengardian commanders. Being brought down by a race other than their own made most of the people of Vroengard distrustful to anything that isn't human. And that includes the Alfakin of Aiela. Still it is in the best interests of the two races to bond together against the darkness that is now rampant over the world.

History of the Alkfakin told how her people had been one of the few stragglers on the Netherworld that managed to resist the lure of Chaos by taking the shelter on the legendary Sun Well, one of the sources of magic. This made them form a being more beautiful than any human with the capability of using magic. However everything came with a price and the ones that the Alfakin paid are their ability to repopulate themselves. Alfakin very seldom had children on their society since most of her kind never took with each other unless it is true love and union of souls.

That is also why Cassandra was different and an anomaly on her kind.

The blonde Alfakin can't help but smile as she placed her palm on the finished stitched wound of the person in front of her. Thanks to the treaty made by their king with the Vroengardian ruler, Cassandra had been used as the perfect scapegoat since her parents died on an Orc raid on their shores. They are both scholars and are studying the language of the sea creatures when the attack happened and Cassandra who had been left at her crib that time was spared when the hollering Orcs thought that the house she was in was empty with her being a deep sleeper always. The Alfakin Watchers soon arrived and finished off the marauders before they found her.

It was rare for an Alfakin baby not to be accepted. After all children are precious to them. However for reasons unknown, none are willing to take her that time. It was pure chance that the treaty between the two kingdoms are solidified and Cassandra was used as the exchange for a Vroengardian scholar. She had grown up then under the care of their ambassador and though they are not politically related, she had come to view the Alfakin woman as her honorary uncle. Her unofficial father however was none other than Matthias Arcuturus himself, the Vroengardian king himself.

It is greatly rumored among the Alfakin that the Vroengardians are no better than the uncouth barbarians they are fighting against. Cassandra however saw nothing like that. Sure the Vroengardians may not be as refined as the Alfakin but they showed great promise. Where the Alfakin are logical and always stuck to the plan, the Vroengardians always know how to improvise and Artemis found their way of lifestyle both interesting and beautiful. Especiall where she lived at the palace where she met the most honorable people that Vroengard had to offer.

It was also there that she met Percy and Triton for the first time and the three of them had been like ducks in the water in their friendship. Cassandra smiled as she recalled her memories. Triton had always been the brash and brave one whose tactical output was always nothing more than "Charge!" and be done with it. He was also the loudest and loved pranks most of all, Cassandra still haven't forgiven him for putting itching powder in all her underwear one time, she had cried endlessly from the rashes and Triton got a good butt slapping from his father on the throne room.

Percy was always the serious one of the group always being calculated and if Cassandra dared say it, aloof. He tends to be the one to pore into books and maps always learning new things everyday. It was him also who had been able to completely resist her charms when she came to her teen age that she blossomed as an Alfakin that is a beauty that was envied by her people. That was why he was her best friend. She tends to be always carefree most of the time when they are together and it was her bad influence that made Percy loosen up a bit. His father much to Cassandra's surprise had kow-towed to her in thanks and she nearly burst out laughing when he related how hard it is to drag Percy from his room,

It was also at Vroengard that Cassandra learned her most important lesson in life that was imparted to them by the ageing king.

 _Flashback:_

 _Today was almost a normal day from Vroengard. People are going along their own businesses, knights are training the infantry as always and the usual chants and laughs of the mighty Paladin Order that patrolled the castle. However one could see an ageing person with gray hair sitting at a table on the gardens of the castle with a teenaged Alfakin, her blonde hair shining like golden leaves on the morning light._

 _Cassandra had been waiting for this chance to talk to the wise king. She had always found him a treasure trove of ideas and she can't wait to ask the question that had been bothering her from her studies. He always had time for her and her shyness of him being the king of Vroengard had already evaporated._

 _"So I believe you want to ask me something little lady?" said the old king with a humorous smile looking at his younger companion as he sipped his cup._

 _Cassandra only nodded somberly. "Yes your majesty. You see I have been here would we do when the decision comes to us to sacrifice one for the many. The choice to leave someone behind. Ughh!" she groaned. " Till you're in that moment...I'm all confused what to do,"_

 _The aged king only smiled at her before touching her arm. "Everyone that steps forward we help. No matter what. That's the best we can do. Sometimes the best we do is not enough. But it's all we got,"_

And that has been what Casandra had been doing all this time. She had achieved more than any of her kind had ever done. Even far away from Aiela, she had been the best healer her kind had seen. Until now she can't help but hear the words of the king ringing on her ears again and again. All in all his point is very simple.

Help those who need help.

So simple words but very hard to do. That is why she kept on pushing, kept on fighting despite this doomed world. Kept on believing in the soul of humanity that can rise above the ashes and be something greater than before. She had seen Percy and Triton prove it and for that she was glad. Unfortunately her thoughts are once again broken as she heard one of the scouts calling to her.

"Lady Cassandra we have company!" he called out drawing his sword at the incomers.

One look is all the Alfakin need to light a smile on her face. She believed that Triton and Percy will come through and this time, it looked like they did. Ten men with the Vroengardian armor are leading almost fifty locals towards them with large amount of stretchers and healing supplies. Looking to the sky, Cassandra smiled.

The old king was right.

...

...

...

Triton can't help but glance at his new companion now and then. He had to admit it, she really is beautiful. It was a long time since she had seen someone with her complexion. Most people in Vroengard had pale skin and tan sometimes like his brother. But he never saw anyone as dark as her skin is. It is not black, almost a persian looking princess she can be mistaken with. He may not be as bookish as Percy, but he gleaned enough from his teachers about the stories of races of the old world.

He had to admit that she's beautiful though. Her black hair is braided on her back with tangles joined with the flowing hair. Not to mention the volcanic irises she had which Triton found very intriguing to look at though they looked at him as if she wanted nothing more than to stamp her under his boot like a grease fly. She had however got the attitude of an ice block and Triton for the love of him had been unable to get past it. However Triton had always loved a challenge and though he liked flirting with women, something about this girl both intrigued and annoyed him at the same time.

Percy had walked alone with that silver-haired woman which Triton really disapproved though he had complete trust with his brother's capability. In a way it was also a diplomatic move to say that they trusted them or else these new understanding between the two that are made in battle will be broken. He had explained to the other hunters as much as he could about the outside world seeing that they are all out in the loop of everything and to say that he was amused at his statements was undermining it. It had taken two hours of talking and now Triton found himself overlooking the camp below him which are preparing for a long trek to their new temporary hom with this girl beside him to keep an eye on him. Yes, he didn't know her name...yet.

He was however surprised when she suddenly spoke without warning startling the living daylights out of him.

"I'm starting to understand why the world needs cold hearted dictators now and then. They don't give a damn about the consequences. The ruthless calculus. Ten million people here die while twenty billion over there lives. Are we up for that?" Her volcanic irises glared at him. "Are you p for that? Prince?"

Triton only shrugged. He had made his peace about this decision of his long ago and the responisibility that it carries with it.

"If we reduce this war that we have at Artithmitic we are no better than the denizens that destroyed the old world. If we start killing our own friends, this war then turns to murder,"

Silence followed his answer and Triton wondered if she was offended with him disagreeing. However he was nearly blown sky high when he felt soft lips kiss his cheek. Mind almost banished into Oblivion at the moment, the heir of the sea looked at the beautiful girl beside him which is holding a small smile.

"You're a good person my lord. I am honored to meet you," she curtsied before walking off leaving a frozen Triton standing there dumbly unable to comprehend what just happened. He was still frozen there when the girl turned back to him with a soft smile.

"And my name is Zoe Nightshade my lord. Remember that," and she walked off.

It was a long time that Triton stood there mulling over what he heard and learned on the day. However the most prominent is the kiss of the beautiful Zoe Nightshade.

...

...

...

"So you're telling me that you and your people have been hiding all this time and the ones that came from the Netherworld never found out above you?"

Artemis only nodded. "Yep, that's about it,"

"Wow! That wa so very cool," Percy chimed beside her.

Artemis merely rolled her eyes at her newfound companion. She had basically invited him to their village after he and his friends took down the Infernal as they called it. In fact Artemis would have never trusted these outsiders at all no matter the cost. But the way his brother saved her best friend Zoe, she is willing to give them in chance even though they are male. Hestia had made Artemis promise during the last days of Olympus that she forget about her prejudicial ways and Artemis had been trying ever since. That's also the main reason why the overexcited prince have been traipsing beside her toward her village where she could help him find a place for them to stay. It was also a precaution just in case his fellows prove untrustworthy and he would be the hostage. Though that is very unlikely with the way his attitude is. Besides its easy to take him down with a straight kick to the crotch.

"So how large is the island?" he asked peering over everywhere as if he is expecting the coast around him.

The former moon goddess merely shrugged. "Six to seven hours run from the center where our village is,"

Percy only blinked at her. "But that was so small. How do you people protect yourselves when the marauding Orcs would come from Eurasia?"

Artemis only shook her head, letting the silver hair be swept from the wind. "We never had these Orcs you are talking about. The island is surrounded in thick fog and the protruding stones hidden on it will wreck any ship. The wild Naga that made the waters a few kilometers away from the shore their home also destroys everything on their path,"

"I see," Percy sighed. "It took a hell of a time paddling here with our longboats and we nearly lost many good men trying to find shelter here. We have been battling with an orc fleet outside the mists and I lost three ships and almost two hundred men. Again I ask your pardon for crashing into your homes fair damsel,"

Artemis merely waved it off. "No need for thanks. Many of my hunters would have been taken down by that Infernal if not for you and your people. Consider this my thanks for helping us out. We are not a large community as it is and every life we lost is a brother, father or a member of a family,"

"I am glad to help fair damsel," bowed Percy making Artemis smirk as she stopped walking for the courtesy.

"Now you did promise to tell me about your home princeling. Now start talking,"

...

...

...

Percy had no idea what possessed him to allow himself to agree on walking with her ahead of the village. It was foolhardy, dangerous and had a very high possibility of being betrayed by your enemy without any sort of backup whatsoever. However for the life of him, he enjoyed talking with the silver-haired woman. (Yes, he never knew her name yet)

"So what do you want to know about my lady?" asked Percy brushing off a shrub that is in his way.

The girl merely frowned. "What about you start with yourself and your kingdom," she suggested.

"Alright," Percy nodded before contemplating his thoughts. "My home is Vroengard, the first and last human kingdom that is established thirty years after the Holocaust. It is the largest kingdom on the West. Essentially it had five cities that is littered on central America that is the most populated though there are many pocket villages that littered the land. The largest so far is the capital city which is Vroengard, the name of the country taken from. The next is the city of Azeroth where magicians and scholars thrived and are trained..-,"

"Wait! Magic? Humans can use magic?" asked Artemis incredulously.

Percy can't help but smile at her. "Yes we do, we are actually very good at it now, especially in healing and battles. Now where was I? Yes, next is the Irilea, the home of the Paladins, the best of the best of Vroengard and the training grounds for it. It is especially an Order whose duty is to protect the world and humanity and keep the peace. They're the heavy hitters of our entire force. Many aspired to be Paladis but give up when they can't handle the training and fill the moral requirements,"

"And you are one?" asked Artemis.

Percy smiled. "Yes I am. The last city of Vroengard is Telmar where we rest our navy. It is not as big as the others but it has thousands of ships gathered on it,"

"I see," Artemis nodded. "I never expected a human kingdom to rise during the holocaust. How intriguing. Anyway what about you. You never told me about yourself other than your name and you are a noble you say,"

"I am. More than a noble in fact," Percy sighed knowing that there is now way out about this. "My name is Prince Perseus Arcturus Jackson. Second son of Matthias Arcturus, king of Vroengard and head of Telmar," he stated tiredly. That's why he was confused when the girl's silver eyes lit up.

"Nice introduction," she smirked. "But I've got better. I am Phoebe Artemis, daughter of Zeus king of Olympus. I am the former moon goddess, the goddess of childbirth and maidens of the Greek Pantheon of gods. Pleased to meet you...my lord,"

Percy was awestrucked by her introductions and was thinking of kneeling when he registered the last part of her words and immediately whined.

He was surprised when Artemis laughed and she was beautiful.

...

...

...

 **REVIEW! PLEAASSEE! IS THE STORY OKAY OR BAD?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

...

...

...

 _Why do we fight?_

 _To protect home and family, to preserve peace and bring harmony. For my kind, the true question is no longer why do we fight? It is what is worth fighting for._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Woah! How in the world did you guys manage to hide all these?" asked Percy in awe as he beheld the paradise in front of him. Paradise was in fact an understatement. The entire viewpoint in front of him could be called the perfection of harmony if there was a judge.

There are mountains everywhere shaped like jutting out rocks with canopies of green clinging on their sides. The lowest of these two and nearest of them had been flattened and had large houses on them judged by the people training on them. They are connected altogether with wide wooden hanging bridges painted red and it slowly leads down to a large space on the mountainside to a large village surrounded by a wooden wall. Houses littered the area and you could practically hear the laughter's below even from their distance. Around the village was a wooden wall with lookout towers which may be meant for protection.

Don't get him wrong, Percy loved and treasured nature like most Vroengardians. Maybe it was thanks to the denizens of the Netherworld that now resided on the continents of Eurasia that left the entire land in a blackened wasteland where everything is either black or brown. He had always wondered what the old world was like before the Holocaust. But very few records remain and those that had been salvaged can barely be believed at all. Sure Vroengard is a paradise of its own, but its more like a monument built to last with its marble castle and tall towers unlike here where everything seems untouched.

"We didn't," Artemis replied beside him with a small smirk of her own. Percy only blinked at her face. He had been trying to understand this girl from the moment they arrived, however until now, she still proved to be a mystery to him. At first she had been snobbish and plain murderous when they met, next second she was all cordial to him and less "bitchy" after they beat that Gollem Sentinel. However he had to admit she looked terribly beautiful even with the small smirk she is wearing right now.

"Something on my face?" her sudden question brought Percy back to the present and he can't help but stammer as he recognized that he had been staring at her...hard.

 _"Shit! What is wrong with me? I never act like this on any girl before,"_ thought Percy to himself.

"No-Nothing," he answered nervously. "I've just been confused why you say you don't when right back there when we first met, you are very upset with us being here," Percy lied.

The second heir of Vroengard sweatdropped as Artemis stared at her for more than a second wondering if she had recognized his bluff. He haven't forgotten the damage to his nutts by her kick. Until now he is walking with a limp after all.

"You're pretty to nosy for your own good you know," Artemis said simply stunning Percy for two reasons:

A.) He is deeply relieved that his lie is not discovered and his balls are still safe.

B.) She looked illegally cute with the little pout on her face.

 _"Gaarr!' Why am I acting like a little boy who is about to talk to his crush?"_ thought the blushing demigod. As it was, he simply acted snobbish.

"I'm not nosy. It's called gathering information," he sniffed. A raised eyebrow is the reply he received.

"Alright, alright. Call it what you will. But for me it is still you being nosy. Follow me. We need to get to my village to find a place for your wounded," she immediately indicated to the wooden bridge they are about to cross.

Muttering about wise ass women, Percy compliantly followed. He was however stopped dead on his tracks when he came to the edge of the cliff eyes widening in alarm and fear while his knuckles stiffened and shook alarmingly. His fear was justified though for the hanging wooden bridge was above a river of lava beneath them. Artemis who had been a quarter on the hanging bridge already (and apparently unconcerned) must have noticed for she immediately called out to him with a wave of her arm although her voice is a bit faint from the distance.

For Percy though it sounded like: "Hurry up Prissy! The village elders are waiting!"

However the prince of Vroengard cannot move no matter how much he tried. His legs felt like lead and his head is practically rebelling in fear and clutching on the bones of his spine. His breaths came in ragged gasps and Percy sweated underneath his heavy armor. The second heir of Vroegard, the leader of the human navy and the winner of many strategic battles and inspired the warriors of his people that will face unbeatable odds without filching are plain and simple afraid of heights though he will never admit it to anyone. That was always the reason why he never climbed up towers or be the one that rig the mast of his ships. Many always wondered about that why but Percy simply waved them off. Being a son of the king had its perks after all if you want people to be quiet.

He was surprised though whe she felt a gentle arm touch his shoulder and he looked beside him to see the concerned face of the goddess. Again he was entranced into those deep silver pools of her eyes and that beautiful face of hers. Those lips are so pink and full that the urge to kiss them grew strong on him. He was about to lean automatically towards them when Artemis' hand tightened on his shoulder.

"Ow! ow! What the heck is wrong with you woman?" accused Percy massaging his shoulder.

"You're afraid of heights aren't you?" Artemis simple reply caused Percy to freeze. Accepting it was very shameful for a prince after all.

"Am not!" he protested loudly. "I'm just a bit concerned walking over a rickety bridge over a boiling lake of lava," Percy added weakly feeling his heart nearly going out of his throat as he peered again over the bridge. "Isn't there any other way around?"

"Yes there is, two in fact. We could go back and go all the way around the island before sailing the river from one of the mountains that lead to the village or we could climb the mountains which I might be happy to add are filled with Giant Eagles who would love nothing more than to make a prey with you,"

"Can't I choose option number one?" pleaded the heir of Vroengard weakly.

The former moon goddess merely rolled her eyes that made Percy more irritated than ever. "Yep you're afraid,"

"Hey! I had the right to be concerned if I was going to be thrown into AHHH-!" Percy never finished his sentence as he felt someone "accidentally" push him hard on the back to the first steps of the hanging bridge.

Now listen and listen well, the first and foremost thing you do when passing over something that is both unsteady and had no source of support was to be light as possible. Percy in full clad paladin armor isn't exactly that and the wooden bridge went like a V-shape the moment he stepped into it.

"What did you do that for?! And how in the world did you teleport over there?" demanded Percy hysterically as he held on for dear life, his heart beating eratically like a drum before he looked back at the roap linings glaring angrily at the smirking goddess who had a hand on her hip with an amused look on her face.

"What can I say, I am a goddess," she waved airily. "Besides its funny watching you crying like a baby,"

"You little-," growled Percy when the bridge shook immediately as the goddess stepped unto it toward him. For Percy, he could be compared to a marble statue with the way he is closing his eyes while not breathing at all with hands tight on the rails.

He was snapped out of it however when he felt the soft hands of the goddess touch the bracers of his arms. Looking into the silver pools, he can't help but be entranced a bit by it.

"Look into my eyes Percy," Artemis' voice seemed to echo around his fear filled head. "Turn back and slowly walk forward one step at a time. I am right here beside you, do not be afraid. You have faced a Sentinel Ogre with ease, don't be a pussy for this"

"Alright, alright," nodded Percy none too happy about it as he turned back to the end of the bridge towards the plateau which is his safety. "Just don't look down. See? Easy, Just don't look down, everything is going to be fine. Besides these people have been using these bridges for many years and would have made continuous maintenance on it. Yes, don't look down. You're a paladin goddamnit. You've faced monsters, legions of Orcs, infernal beasts and a thousand more things that you can't understand. Just don't look-,"

"CRACK" the next plank that Percy stepped into broke and the second heir of Vroengard can't help but look. It was his undoing. The view of his eyes doubled and his heart literally leaped at his throat.

"Artemis I'm looking down! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Birds actually flew into the air at his scream and the armored figure would have barreled past the lithe goddess without even noticing it if not for Artemis immediately shook the bridge left and right that made Percy squeak like a drowned rat as he held on at the railings for dear life.

"Please stop that!" he can't help but wail. "Just let me pass through. I'll take the long road ahead, not this one where I might burn to death, terrified to death or death by impact if I fall,"

The sweetness in the moon goddess' eyes made Percy wonder if it's the right words he said as she began advancing towards him again and he involuntarily stepped back. He can't help but wonder how the moon goddess though can remain at her feet without panicking over this rickety bridge of doom without even being afraid of it.

When her finger touched his chin pulling his eyes over hers, Percy can't help but feel his gravestone already with that chilling but very amused look on her face.

"I'll be more than glad to my lord, but you see, this bridge is made so that one person may pass only. And I'm afraid that my legs are too tired to be walking back all the way, don't you think?" she raised her skirt a little showing very pale smooth skin.

Percy's eyes nearly bugged out at the view and he missed Artemis' smile as she suddenly rocked the bridge again making Percy wail as he held on for dear life backing away from Artemis who looked like having the time of her life.

"Please! please! Stop it! I can't take it any more," begged Percy trying to stay on the bridge and away from the mad goddess who laughed at his words.

"Come on princeling. You peeked at my body. Don't think you are like that. You had to pay!"

"Please enough! Don't do it?"

"Do what?" asked Artemis innocently stopping the rocking with a knowing look. "Oh you mean this?" she rocked again making Percy cry out as he stepped back like a demented fool when he felt the back of his foot striking something making the prince lose his balance and fell.

Percy closed his eyes expecting freefall before hitting something hot. He was not expecting the ground that suddenly let him leave the air in his lungs. Confused, he looked around only to see that he was at the end of the bridge with a smirking Artemis looking down at him.

"Sometimes all we need is a little help to overcome our fears. That was what my sister used to say before she was killed. Remember that. And by the way, get up. We have one more bridge to cross,"

Percy only blinked not sure if he heard right. "Wait? One more?"

Artemis' sadistic grin was his only answer.

...

...

...

"Nice place you've got here. Not something that we see everyday at home," muttered Triton looking around the empty space where the locals had set up tents and their wounded men are now being patched up. The ten (very relieved) Alfakin minus Cassandra now sat slumping on their sides meditating on indian sitting positions. Triton never understood it but Cassandra had told him that it is how the Alfakin slept. As it was, the crown prince was ecstatic when he managed to convince the princess looking girl Zoe to show him around the village.

Triton may never admit it but right now, he is in tenterhooks. His father and the council had been forcing him to find a bride already since his father is past his sixties already and they needed a queen and a legitimate heir in reserve. Triton was not happy with the way they described the women as something that babies can only be pumped and he had made it a deal to his father that he would choose his own woman. The heir of Vroengard shuddered thinking about the ladies of the court that many are proposing to him. He'd rather eat his shoe than allow one to date him.

For Triton, a queen needs to be strong, independent and at least know how to defend herself. She needed to be more or least equal to the king so that in the king's absence, the queen would not be a snobbish person that can be manipulated by the corrupt councilors. Right now, Triton had a very confident candidate in mind.

"Why do you say so Triton?" asked Zoe beside him. "Don't you had any forests or trees on your homeland?"

"Yes, we have," sighed the prince. "But not as many as we like. The demands of the navy are high and we need more wood on building our ships. I know that it isn't exactly fair to nature but what can we do? We are barely holding as it is from the usual invaders that threaten our shores. We are lucky that we had the Alfakin at our side. Without them we would have constant attacks from our northern borders,"

"I'm sorry," Zoe muttered placing a comforting hand on his shoulder that made Triton beam inside though he didn't show it. It was not princely after all.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Zoe," he simply waved off. "Look around you," he indicated the valley, the mountains and the forests around it. "This is the world that you are lucky to be in. You may have missed the war and leave the outside world on its own but you had a life of peace, prosperity and plenty. That is so much more than any human in our world today can only dream of. For us soldiers, all we hope was to survive our next battle and come home safe everyday,"

"But that's horrible!" Zoe gasped. "How can you survive the emotional stress that comes along with it? I barely managed to get it together when I killed my first man,"

Triton merely shook his head sadly. "You learn to cope with it. I spent three years meditating when I was eleven when I killed my first undead opponent. All I can advise is you know what you are fighting for and why,"

"That's weird. With the way I saw you fight with your companions. I can guarantee that their are very few who can defeat you on the world outside," giggled Zoe.

Triton however can't help but burst out laughing that surprised the girl and some of the villagers. "There's more things out there more dangerous than a Sentinel , much more. Me and my brother are members of the Paladin Order and the High Paladin Uther the Lightbringer was stronger than two of us I got to say that you guys are lucky that you are safe here on your island home perfectly,"

"We're not perfectly safe," mumbled Zoe surprising Triton and stopping him from his tracks looking at her.

"Say what? I thought you said that no one can find you guys here,"

Zoe only smiled wryly at him. "I did. But you and your friends passed through us didn't you?"

Somehow that words gave off a bad feeling of doom for the second heir of the sea.

...

...

...

Cassandra wandered throughout the camp ignoring the looks of the villagers that immediately made themselves scarce at her presence. She isn't surprised. History of the Alfakin said almost the same when they first met the Vroengardians. Their graceful bodies and unearthly beautiful looks made them somewhat unnatural. Add their sharpened ears and they positively looked catlike.

However that was not the reason the Alfakin was here. She had been to many places, so many islands as she served the navy with her friends. She had felt the nature of those places, the songs of the trees and plants around her. All Alfakin had this ability, to sense and commune nature. After all it is said that the first Alfakin befriended a tree that taught her its language. The legend passed down to generations but Cassandra believed it is true.

On all the forests the Alfakin had managed to explore, they all felt the same way, anger, hatred, and disgust at the world around them after the Holocaust. Even the trees at Aiela are barely happy with the way they are being used for war. However at this place, she could feel the trees content, happy even and tolerant at her unknown presence. Smiling to herself, she sat down and began meditating to reach the trees' consciousness with her own in excitement.

She completely missed the blonde guy that are peeking over at one of the bushes at her.

.,..

...

...

DOOOONNNNEE! PLEEEASSSEE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

...

...

...

 _Why do we fight?_

 _To protect home and family, to preserve peace and bring harmony. For my kind, the true question is no longer why do we fight? It is what is worth fighting for._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Percy hated only three things in his life. First and foremost was the enemies that threatened his home, second are the bloody paperwork that all generals like him had to endure and last but not least was the bloody council meetings that always annoyed him to no end.

Like today. Who would have expected that a backwater island like this would have a panel of elders anyway? As it was, the second heir of the prince made a mental promise to choke the living daylights out of his older brother for leaving him to these hyenas while he go traipsing off to god only knows where. He was just thankful that he at least was allowed a couple of hours to clean himself and his silver armor that he doesn't look like a vagabond anymore dropped from a swamp. Currently the elders, four people are sitting in front of him in U-shaped desk while a dozen or more seats are at his sides that represented the various families of the island. He could see Artemis standing silently at the corner hidden in the shadows, obviously also watching the proceedings.

"Shall we begin?" asked the one in the center nodding at his colleagues.

"Yes, we shall," answered the old woman looking down at the silver armored figure that stood out badly among the regular clothing of their people looking nonplussed.

"I am Shaalo Raahn and this is my colleagues Zaal Kohris, Karros Gherrel and Dahro Zen," she waved to the old beside her. We are in charge of this village and its safety and security,"

"Really?" Percy can't help but rise an eyebrows in question. "I thought that the moon goddess was the one in charge of the village's safety? I did not see you fight that Infernal with her and her men,"

The one called Zaal Kohris merely waved off his words. "That is irrelevant. She became a member of this village two decades ago and it is her responsibility as its citizen to protect us. Her deed as worthy as it is are nothing more than to be expected to be part of ones living here,"

Percy can't help but scowl inwardly at his words. Politicians, everywhere he goes, they are all the same. Always looking out for their own interests while keeping an eye on people that can undermine their power. These old fools are the same as the ones of the old world and Percy can't help the itch to run this fools through with his sword.

Keeping a tight rein in his emotions, Percy forced a smile to curve on his lips as he looked at the four in front of him.

"Be it as it may, great deeds deserved to be rewarded and you can't deny the fact that it is the Lady Artemis that had been your bulwark against the Sentinels or Stone golems as you call them. Let me guess, this happen every three months when a Sentinel will accidentally crash to your island and it would be up to Lady Artemis to take down these Sentinels since regular weapons would be nothing more than an inconvenience to them,"

"How did you know of this? I demand that you tell us!" Zaal Kohris called out angrily.

Percy only smirked at them crossing his arms in front of him proudly. "I am not under your jurisdiction and I certainly do not have the responsibility to answer to you all. Respect is earned not given freely,"

An angry snarl immediately erupted from the face of Daro Xen the moment the words left the second prince's mouth.

"I knew it!" she snarled. "All you outsiders are the same, so arrogant to think that you are above everyone else. That is the exact attitude that brought the old world down. In case you haven't noticed, you and your people are here at our village and you are all under our mercy. I haven't even heard a thank you from any of your people or any sort of gratitude. Now you had the nerve to be so proud and talk back to us. We who have been in charge of this village that had endured from the old world and separated ourselves from people like you,"

"ENOUGH!" Artemis clear but loud voice snapped like a whip stopping a retort from leaving Percy's words making the second heir of Vroengard look at her in confusion. To her credit, she didn't flinch at his gaze, her silver eyes blazing.

"Percy I know that you are doing nothing more than to give me the respect you expect that I deserved and for that I really thank you. However," she turned to the elders who flinched hard at her harsh glare. "What we are talking about here is knowing about our visitors who are resting and recovering in our village. As you already know councilors, several ships are getting closer and closer navigating the sea of ghosts and I believe that sooner or later, we would have more visitors that will not come as allies but rather as enemies,"

"Fine! We will overlook his disrespect to us for now," snorted Gherrel. "However I would like to know everything about him and where he came from,"

Percy's eyebrow rose. "That's a pretty high order but sure. What do you want to know?"

"Objection!" Zaal Khorris suddenly interrupted. "How do we know that what he would say to us would be the truth and not a fabrication?"

"He does have a point," Shala Raan muttered beside him. Percy had the urge to suddenly transform his sword to a hammer and start bashing heads. Isn't his shiny armor and fancy weapons enough to make an impression on them?

"I can vouch for him," Artemis replied angrily beside him and he could possibly hear her gritting her teeth in anger.

"Very well," nodded Daro Xen. "Let's get started then,"

...

...

...

Triton ducked just in time to avoid the flashing blades that whirred over his head.

 _"Geez that was close,"_ he can't help but thought out as he backtracked a bit observing his opponent with searching eyes. In a battle it was important to watch and study your opponent's emotions. They can be used as a weakness for an unprepared enemy. For example, a calm opponent is a dangerous one, an angry one is reckless and easy, and a calculating one really needs watching.

"Come on Triton are you going to be dodging me all day or are you not going to strike back?" purred the girl in front of him and if not for Triton who had mastered on sealing his emotions under a brick wall, he would have blushed, she looked damn cute with that pouty face.

Now he regretted ever allowing Zoe to challenge him to test his skills while his brother did the diplomacy stuff as usual. He had expected her to be mediocre at best especially when she drew those hunting knives of hers while Triton used his sword and foregoing his trident. Its not used for training after all.

He had learned the hard way that the girl was no pushover the moment they came to blows. She's just fast, accurate and positively deadly like a panther. In fact if not for the heavy armor that Triton was wearing which the blades cannot pierce he would have been bleeding like a stuck pig already. He had weight and power at his side with technique but she got so goddamn fast agility that it is nearly impossible to get within five paces of her. And this infuriated Triton a lot that he abandoned attacking at all and went on the defensive studying and memorizing her nipping attacks like that of a snake to its prey leaving small wounds.

"Come out! Come out little turtle, come out of your shell," chimed Zoe happily lunging again at the blue haired heir who immediately parried the swift slice before gritting his teeth as the other knife graze his knee armor,

"Slow as ever, slow little turtle," sang Zoe making another dash and Triton barely managed to block the one to his chest before her punch went to his exposed jaw sending him reeling with a bleeding lip.

 _"THAT'S IT!"_ thought Triton angrily as he checked his mouth for any permanent damage, He may tolerate behavioral teasing but breaking his face is another.

Watching her moves circling him again, Triton acted as usual observing her while a small smile was dancing inside his head. He might have memorized and familiarized her patterns but the idea that suddenly for some reason popped just into his brain seem to impossible to resist. He just hoped the people here had lawn maintenance though.

"Kiyah!" chimed Zoe darting again from the side and Triton smirked as he leveled his sword in the air much to the surprise of the huntress before slamming it hard to the ground sending cracks to the earth. Immediately Triton got the desired result as Zoe lost her balance and fell headfirst in front of him. Smiling at his victory, Triton pressed his sword to her throat as she lay at the ground a bit dazed.

"I win beautiful," he smiled. He was very amused at the pretty pout that came to her face.

...

...

...

 _"Peace and Quiet,"_ he breathed in and out, his ears animately twitching at every move of the leaves of the trees and the grass.

 _"Feel everything, but see nothing,"_ he continued letting the soft water lapping over the riverbank to fill his senses cooling his very soul. The wind moved a bit harder and he breathed out feeling it caress his long hair like a lover's touch.

Apollo, former god of the sun and Olympian sighed as he continued his meditation. This is what he needed for the rest of his life. Peace, inner peace. When he was a god he had indulged himself on every frivolous human pleasure that he had forgot his duty. Now that he was reduced to this state that is nothing more stronger a little than a man, he was in fact very humbled.

When he was a god and an immortal, he had always looked down on the mortals as nothing more either than ants, playthings, cannon fodder or worse, a hole to fuck and sate his pleasures in. When the Holocaust happened and Olympus found itself falling under a power much much more greater than its own from the Nether realm Apollo found himself for the first time in his immortal life fearing for his soul as the city was set on siege. He was very lucky that he was saved by his sister when he was beaten inside out by one of the unknown things that came out from whatever darkness those idiotic sorcerers opened. He was one of the few who was lucky enough to escape Olympus when it finally fell. With the seat of power of the Greek Pantheon finally gone, the remaining gods are reduced to this, mortals.

Apollo can't help but smile indifferently at his meditation. It had taken a great deal of adjustment for him to be a mortal and not the life of luxury he was used as an Olympian. Now with the knowledge that he's not going to live forever, the former sun god is now a scholar and a teacher at this peaceful island. He had laid down his bow and have picked up his lute once more. He may not be a god anymore but his music is still one of the best. Everyone loved him here as he did his best to teach, learn, advice and guide. In fact it was a way better life for him that his previous one and one he never envisioned himself to be. How things have changed.

 _"Peace and Quiet,"_ he thought again letting his meditation continue.

"Hey Apollo! I need to talk to you!" chimed Hermes loudly nearly throwing the sun god off in surprise from the waterfall he is seating at and to the dark chasms of water below.

And some things have not changed at all.

...

...

...

Percy watched silently as his men being helped by the locals move to their houses trying to accomodate most of them as possible to their village. He was amused seeing his soldiers harbor confused looks as the people of this village threw them a multitude of smiles and welcoming words. Back at the world outside, people are not so accommodating. In fact they are downright cautious, and for good reason to. Some of the things that came from the Netherworld can shift shapes to humans and even Vroengard as secure as it is had its own multitude of infiltrators. How different things are here.

The brother of the heir of the throne observed with silent amusement as he saw one of the biggest sailors he had at their wrecked ship protesting as he is put on the stretcher while four skinny locals tried to heave him to their infirmary. The sailor's tendons had been ripped open judging from the large bloodied bandages he had on his legs rendering him unable to walk. The others had to piggy-back his large bulk in alternates when they made the trek here. It surprised Percy how his new healers from the village remained uncomplaining as they heaved his heavy bulk.

"Should have known I would found you here," a familiar feminine voice spoke beside him making Percy sigh as he leveled his attention to the former silver-haired goddess who is standing a few steps behind with her arms crossing her chest.

"Are you following me?" Percy asked, trying to keep his exasperation under wraps on seeing her again. He had not totally yet forgiven her for tricking and scaring him to death during their crosses on the bridges.

"Now what would make you think that?" replied the goddess with a sly smile that made Percy rose his eyebrow at her.

"A few reasons that I can label," Percy said simply. "Starting from you being ordered by your stupid council to keep an eye on me to you simply following me since you find me attractive," The prince of Vroengard smirked seeing her scowl at her last statement.

"You're really full of yourself aren't you?" she sniffed and Percy would hav cut his tongue before admitting to her that she looked terribly cute with that expression of hers.

"No, not really," Percy shrugged before walking forward watching his people being integrated to the village's hospitality. From the sound of lighter footsteps behind him, he knew that she is following him. "I had women chasing me and my brother for our titles the moment we are old enough to be at marrying age. I won't be surprised if I found someone here also the same,"

He had been expecting an arrow on his head from his comment to her based on what they know about the moon goddess' reputation for well, killing males. What he didn't expect was for her to chuckle softly. Somehow Percy found the very sound of her amusement nice for some reason. The second son of the king shook his head inwardly to clear his thoughts. He had never been attracted to someone ever before, but this former goddess made him feel confused with everything she did making unknown feelings to rise on him.

"Trust me, I know that feeling very well," she spoke her chuckles receding. "When I was at Olympus and was made a part of the Olympian Council, a lot of male gods tried to woo me the moment I stepped out of the gates of the council palace. Only when I swore my oath of maidenhood did they bug off. Only the braver ones continued but they also walked away once I built my reputation as a man-hating goddess,"

"Lucky you," grumbled Percy. "I had no idea what to do with mine. I can't exactly kill women like you do with males,"

"So what do you do?" asked Artemis and Percy was surprised seeing her now walking beside him whereas before she had been behind him. She looked delightfully radiant even wearing a hunter's clothes with green tunic and brown leggings that was obviously designed to be a male clothing.

Percy can't help remembering the happy thoughts that occured whenever that specific problem came unto his life. Unlike Triton, he actually have a solution for it already.

"A couple of fake frogs and a toy grass snake always makes the problem go away," he said simply to the ex-moon goddess who blinked confusingly at his answer.

"What do you mean?" asked Artemis, her silver eyes shining.

"Oh come on Arty," sighed Percy defeatingly. "You're the goddess of maidens. Obviously even you are aware how these fangirls get to be when they are sided with royalty,"

A small "O" that formed on the moon goddess' lips made Percy smile in amusement at how cute she looked like. Despite the fact that he is completely aware of how dangerous Artemis is thanks to the rumors and stories of the old world, he can't help but wonder if those stories have any basis of truth at all. Sure she was cold and calculating the moments before when they first met at the forest and she held him in arrow point. But that is excusable, after all even he would act as hostile as her if some stranger was wandering around his house armed to the teeth. Not that he is getting better on knowing her, he can't help but feel relaxed though at the same time still cautious around the silver-haired woman. Percy's thoughts however was cut off as he heard someone whistle and he looked forward only to see Luke and such men that he had left who is fight worthy who followed his orders before to create a camp outside the village to maintain their privacy in case they needed it.

However he grimaced as the sandy haired Lieutenant of his eyed Artemis up and down still whistling before grinning mischievously at him.

"Well, well who is the hot chick you are wandering around my lord?"

Percy was about to protest only to be cut off by an arrow twang followed by Luke's yelp of pain.

...

...

...

Yes, Apollo was a pervert in his past life. And part of him will always remain that way. However that attitude had been curbed already and he left it behind him at the ruins of Olympus. For reasons unknown, the idiot half-brother of his, Hermes had dragged him at the top of a mountain that looked downward to one of the waterfalls that littered the mountainside to "view" something interesting.

He nearly pushed the former Messenger god to the side of the mountain though when he found out that the view was a beautiful woman bathing on the pools where the waterfall fell and gathered. As it was, he found himself now striding proudly like a monk as he followed the wet footsteps of the mountainside. He had to apologize for peeking no matter how accidental it may be. That is his way of life now.

For the former sun and god of prophecy, the philosophy of: "How Fate deals with you depends on your actions" he lived thoroughly. That is what changed him, that his how it enlightened him to the world around him. That is how it created him a new life. A life of peace and plenty that can't compare and worth more than the glory and the riches of Olympus itself. That is what also would cause him trouble...for now.

Apollo too busy with his thoughts and philosophies completely forgot to watch over his surroundings and he can't stop the unidginified yelp that came from his lips as his bare foot slipped on the wet rock making him roll like an oversized gum ball that crashed through the forest and he can't help the small "oomph" that left his lips as he landed on one of the ferns, the sharp branches entangling his long hair and thick monk robes.

However he can't help but suddenly freeze like a statue as he regained his sight back and he can't help the small amount of drool that left his lips as he observed the beauty in front of him standing waist deep in the water.

One look is all he needed to know that she must have come from the strangers that landed on their beach today and helped them with their problem. Hermes had said she was beautiful, for Apollo he was badly undermining it. He would have gladly written ballads of praise for what he saw today. To him, the figure in front of him was the epitome of creation itself, her wet blonde hair shone on the sunlight and her body is perfect, from her curves to her taut stomach. It was thankful she is covering her chest with her hands else he would have fainted. Her face though was angled like a cat's and her ears are long and pointy. Her eyes are slanted and her irises are pure liquid gold while the pupil remained black. A perfect canophy of beauty. However as beautiful as she is, Apollo can't help but suddenly recall what and why he is here at the first place.

"Oh Fuck me," cursed the sun god as the woman opened her lips and began to scream. Assuming that his reputation of being a new person would survive, the former sun god knew that his sister would finish him off the moment word gets out.

So much for Fate being kind to him.

...

...

...

 **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. BEEN BUSY WITH LIFE.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

...

...

...

 _Why do we fight?_

 _To protect home and family, to preserve peace and bring harmony. For my kind, the true question is no longer why do we fight? It is what is worth fighting for._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"We can't let them stay! They are a danger to us and our people!"

"I totally agree with you Raahn. How do we know anyway that these strangers are what they say they are? They had no proof other than their words. How do we even know that they are the right ones out there. What if they had enemies that they didn't tell us about and they will come here and destroy us all?" nodded Koris across Rahn that earned him a hiss from the next elder beside him.

"And what do you propose Koris?" said Gerrel with no small amount of derision. "Ask them to leave the homes of our people? You know as well as I that they outmatched us. They had weapons that put ours to shame and we can't exactly force them to just go. Not to mention that it is inhumane. How do you think our people will react when we forced our "sick" visitors away? We would have a riot in our hands, not to mention our code of ethics that made us different from everyone else,"

"Their reasons are irrelevant," the old woman Xen calmly replied beside him. "They all know the stakes the moment we allowed outsiders in our village. What interested me are their weapons and their magic. Not to mention that new race that they had as allies. The benefits for me to dissect one and study it would be a great help to our people. Not to mention the possibilities on the medical field we might have,"

"Objection!" roared Raahn at Xen the moment she finished speaking and Artemis sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

She had returned here at the council chambers after bashing Percy's first Lieutenant black and blue for the insult. She had expected the second prince of Vroengard and his men to attack her the moment she kicked their comrades' nuts off. What she didn't expect was for them to howl in laughter as Luke rolled around in pain whining. Even Percy had to hold on to her shoulder for support as he laughed his face off.

That puzzled Artemis. In the old world at the time of the Greeks, a single hostile action like that can cause a war and at times, a bloodbath. She still haven't forgotten the Trojan War where thousands died since some envious minor goddess threw an apple saying: "For the fairest" and nearly every goddess fought each other for it minus her.

However for Percy and his men, she was puzzled completely. They are seasoned warriors, that is a fact. She could see it on their eyes, the steel brought only by war and the pain of seeing comrades die on the battlefield. To see them still acting like children made her head spin. She was also baffled when the council summoned her and Percy touched her shoulder extracting a promise from her that she will see him after to "Show him around". Artemis had no idea what came over her but she became hot all of a sudden and before she could stop herself, she had said yes without thinking.

"You can't just assume they are enemies since they accidentally crashed on our beach. I say we let them leave!"

"Easy to say, hard to do,"

And there's the glitch in her mood. Artemis knew that she was brought back to this council discussion to "hear" the decisions of the Elders which is nothing more than a formality. On this village, Artemis and her brothers Apollo and Hermes are more respected and the actual leaders. The Elders are nothing more than the ones who handle day to day affairs but the people always made the last decision and she could see that they are actually very fond of the newcomers, especially the Alfakyn that attracted a lot of stares and no small amount of admirers from the people with their beauty.

"May I go?" Artemis asked softly as the four Elders started shouting obscenities at one another.

"I guess that's my cue," chimed the moon goddess to no one knowing well that she will not be missed with the way they are fighting among one another.

Walking back stealthily, it was child's play for the moon goddess to skip out of the house and back on the streets of the village. She smiled as she breathed again the fresh air brought by the paradise around them. Closing her eyes, she let the wind touch her skin gently letting her silver braid open to leave her long hair hanging. Opening them again, she began to walk back to her hut nodding to the occasional villager with her mind going from a second in calm meditation to almost a panicky one that she nearly bowled over the pottery shop.

Why in the world did she allow herself to agree on that prince's terms. Is this what mortals call a date? Artemis may have integrated herself as much as possible to the mortals, but she never had a relationship before. Sure she had beauty in spades but many are either too afraid of her or awed in the villagers' case. Unlike before, Artemis had slowly killed off his prejudiced in men but she is still not that trustful of them either. Still, many of her Hunters had now families of their own which Artemis allowed them. In fact it was only Zoe and her that are left now from the original survivors that are still single.

Shaking off her nerves, Artemis passed the hanging bridge to the other plateau where her house stood, a mountain pass away from the village to give her the privacy she needed. In fact Artemis prefer it that way, she is the goddess of the wild and she prefers solitude.

First things first however and Artemis knew she had to change. Creator only knows how much she smelled on her hunting attire. Now that she mentioned it, she can't remember changing it ever since that Sentinel attack. She must have smelled horrid and she had been spending time with their newcomers. Red blushes perched her cheeks as she can't help but imagine how much Percy had to endure her bad odor. Plan changed for now, bath first, then change. The moon goddess was still wondering what to wear for her "date" later when she was surprised seeing Zoe outside her house looking very scarlet in the face as if she had done something wrong.

...

...

...

Jim Turk and Hansen Gretel, best friendds had been two of the greatest not-so-law-abiding citizens of the little isle they call home. Sure, like most of their people, the two are more than grateful and happy that they are safe from the horrors of the outside world being isolated on their island. However the two are not so great at following orders and rules that sometimes they had the tendency to divert from it a little like right now.

The two islanders had been sent here by their parents to gather more fish since the arrival of the newcomers had pushed the locals to use their saved food to fed them. Of course these "Vroengardians" had refused but the islanders had pushed otherwise that in the end, they caved.

Jim and Hansen had agreed to the decision of their families to fish no matter how excited the two are on meeting the new strangers. That is why they are out here right now five hundred kilometers offshore near the foggy regions hauling in as much fish as they could. Normally the islanders would never fish here since this is "fish men" territory. However the two boys had found a secluded place where the fish gather in large amounts and the "fish men" never appeared. It is their treasure trove for fishing and their biggest secret.

The two are still hauling in their next catch unto their almost full boat when a sudden thud from the hull at their front sent the hearts of the two fishermen on their throats. Immediately the two are armed with their hatches for emergencies slowly walking towards the source of the sound. The fish men had never bothered them before but that doesn't mean that there is not a first time. The two are civilians and they are wise enough to know that they are no match for any fish man any time soon.

However the two nearly fainted seeing that what they saw and feared was true and not. Yes, there are fish men. A lot in fact if their eyes are correct. A lot of dead fish men, their purple blood staining the waters as their corpses floated on the seas.

This had never happened before, ever. The two best friends hauled the nearest corpse they could on their boat and examined it. The scaly body looked like it had been chewed in half with black gouges all over it. Someone or something had eaten it and they are sure it was no whale or shark.

Making a quick but silent decision, the two best friends returned to their oars after raising their sails. The village need to know about this and they need to know about this fast. The two never noticed the dark clouds and lightning a few kilometers from the fog, unearthly shrieks and wails coming from it.

...

...

...

Dianne and Nell are two ex-hunters of Artemis. Like their sisters, they had established families of their own. However that does not make them any less effective on their work being who they are before the Holocaust. The two women as much as possible loved spending time with the forest and they had voluntarily taken the duty as the island's watch on the highest mountain in the center of the isle.

It is sixty feet tall and it provides a view to the entire island and it's borders of fog. In fact it even passed the borders where the blue sea is in sight never-ending.

Normally the job of being the Watch of the island is nothing more than a formality for the islanders. No one had spotted their island since the Holocaust and they never expected anyone to find them. However the unexpected arrival of the Vroengardians right beneath their noses changed that view and the two ex-hunters are now taking the job seriously.

Still, they had not been expecting anything to come out of it. Like the villagers, the two ex-hunters had taken in some of the Vroengardians to their homes though a bit unwillingly and listened to their tales of the outside world. They had also extracted information from them about how they ended up here and their visitors had been more than happy to share them how they destroyed two ships with their smaller ship. And it was purely an accident being lost in the sea that they ended up here.

That is why the two ex-hunters of Artemis can't believe their eyes when they saw at the borders of the outer fog ten or more large makeshift vessels approaching crudely in a direct trajectory to their homes. Their visitors had been graphic enough on their discussion about these Orcs for the two women to recognize what these ships are.

Jumping down from their perches, the two didn't even waste any time packing their camp as they simply picked their weapons and with grace like antelopes bound back downward from the mountain and back to their camp. The people needed to be warned about what is at their borders and maybe, just maybe. The Vroengardians knew something about this. The fact that maybe they are responsible for this never caught up to the two Huntress' minds.

...

...

...

"Zoe? Why are you here?" asked Artemis in no small amount of concern as she opened her door to let her red-faced Lieutenant inside.

Her suspicion can't help but rise as Zoe tried and failed to speak opening her mouth and closing it again with a small snap as if she was afraid what Artemis would do to her once she found out.

"Zoe relax," the moon goddess finally said after a minute of silence. "Have some tea at the table and wait for me there. I need to bathe and change then we can talk okay?"

"Yes, my lady," mumbled Zoe making Artemis roll her eyes at her as she stood up and made her way to the back of her house where her personal hot spring is located. She could hear her Lieutenant clinking the glasses inside as she pulled some tea leaves from her house's drawer.

Artemis merely rolled her eyes as she undressed and settled on the hot water letting it cool her off and erase the murky smell and substances from her skin. The best advantage of hot springs, you don't need soap. Soaking her hair on the smoking water, the moon goddess knew exactly what is now bothering her Lieutenant. Her first huntress to fall in love with a boy acted the same way and Artemis' new unprejudiced self found it amusing. She just wondered how Zoe would move in the whirlwind of romance. The girl had been a victim of heart break thanks to Hercules and she never had dealt with anything like this before. Artemis can't help but worry over her. Love truly is powerful if true, not even the most powerful gods can change it. She will never admit it but she now knew why Aphrodite is one of the most powerful Olympians.

Speaking of love, Artemis can't help but suddenly think about her new interest on the second prince of Vroengard. She liked him, that much was obvious. And she was even more interested on knowing him better, not only because he was an outsider or a prince, but rather because she found him interesting. He made her smile, something that many failed to do. Not to mention that she felt relaxed around him. Artemis still haven't forgotten the feeling of that warm glow on her stomach when he mentioned that he will see her for later.

"Oh Creator what am I doing?," gurgled Artemis bathing her long hair down to finish. Until now she still haven't made up her mind if what he meant was a date or not.

Pulling herself up from the bath, the moon goddess wiped herself from a nearby towel dry before going back to her house to change. Artemis never had a large stockpile in her wardrobe and it did help her that she had few clothes. Choices on what to wear never bothered her. Looking at her options now however, it took the moon goddess a complete ten minutes to decide before she took the white dress that Hera had given her as an insult one solstice. Its not vulgar of course but it is a bit frilly and slender hugging her curves, looking like a gown with one shoulder bared. However it is normal enough to be passed as a regular dress with its skirt falling down to her ankles. Its white color Artemis really liked and she can't help but smile as she donned it after she strapped her hunting knife on her leg. Artemis always believed that it pays off to be ready. Trouble is always in the corner for those who are not. She isn't planning on bringing her bow today so the knife had to suffice. Pulling her sandals on her small feet, Artemis let her silver hair flow down her back before she exited her personal rooms to the living room where Zoe much to the moon goddess' surprise had also changed.

Like Artemis she had donned her hunting attire away with it neatly stacked beside her and had obviously borrowed her forest green dress. A cup of tea was in front of her and she is halfway through sipping it before she froze the moment Artemis stepped out.

The silence that followed was awkward, both women blinking as they analyzed each other. Even the most dumb girl could guess that both are planning on going somewhere with somebody from the opposite sex.

Unable to bear the silence longer, Artemis smiled at her old friend with a nervous grin that she wished didn't look like a sneer. "Going somewhere Zoe?" she asked.

"I can say the same for you my lady," replied her Lieutenant. "You never wore that dress ever. You look wow!"

"You're not too bad yourself," replied Artemis sitting down beside her on the table. "Thanks," she then muttered to Zoe as she was handed a teacup. "Now is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Y-yes, I do," muttered Zoe nervously and Artemis grinned inside as she watched Zoe fiddle with her dress with her fingers. "I need your permission on something,"

Artemis got a feeling that she already knew what her Lieutenant was about to ask. Normally she did not really need Artemis' permission but unlike the other ex-hunters, Zoe had always looked up to her as either a big sister or an honorary mother.

"Sure, what is it?" Artemis asked nonchantly sipping her tea watching sideways with her eyes as Zoe took a deep breath.

"I-I need to date someone. I lost a fight with him and the price was for me to date him. I don't even like him," she added lastly in haste as Artemis raised her eyebrows playfully at her words mockingly.

"Really? You lost to someone. Who is it?" she can't help but ask. Zoe was the best warrior after her and Apollo here. For someone to beat her was no easy feat.

"It's the crown prince of the Vroengardians Triton my lady. It's just an hour though," Zoe scowled and Artemis nearly spit her tea out from the coincidence of it all. That can't be true, she was about to (in hypothesis) date Percy while Zoe dates Triton. Lady Fate sure does is very fickle.

Artemis was about to retort a simple yes when a brilliant idea popped to her head. This could be very well played to her advantage and gain her the needed help on her questions and lack of knowledge on romance. Zoe may be not a fangirl about romantic things but she knew about them unlike her. After all, she loved a boy once.

"Sure Zoe but only under one condition," said Artemis simply.

"Anything my lady," replied her Lieutenant sipping her own tea.

Artemis grinned. "Tell me what to do during a date,"

The moon goddess barely had time to duck as Zoe spitted out her tea in complete surprise.

...

...

...

 **REVIEW THANKS! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS HIHIHIHI. THIS STORY IS NOT THAT LONG. PROMISE. CASSANDRA AND APOLLO WOULD BE AT THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

...

...

...

 _Why do we fight?_

 _To protect home and family, to preserve peace and bring harmony. For my kind, the true question is no longer why do we fight? It is what is worth fighting for._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"What the hell am I thinking?" Percy can't help chiding himself for the hundredth time as he leaned on the tree overlooking down the small armed encampment that the few Vroengardian soldiers that he had, erected.

Like most of the people in Vroengard, the few men he had, had a knack for building stuff fast and sturdy. Right now, dozens of little tents littered the encampment while figures of the people below moved with the occasional yellow or gold hair of an Alfakyn shining on the setting sun. Normally Percy would have been below helping his men out with the setting of the camp but they had adamantly refused when he offered and even had the audacity to push him off away stating that he is a prince and he musn't do such menial tasks. While most nobles are lazy and had servants to do their housework and daily menial tasks, him and Triton had been forcefully educated to be the best that they could be ever since they are young. Not only physically but also morally.

However the little fact on how to deal with emotion is completely forgotten. For a Vroengardian noble, love and stuff like that is rare if not outright a murmur for them. Marriage these days always was because of how the alliances between houses could be strengthened and how to produce the best and the brightest by combining genes between two different families. His father Arcturus, he knew was not in love with the current queen and it had been a political move when he married Percy's mother being the daughter of one of the dying Houses to make sure that they don't go extinct.

Percy however was against such practice and though he would never admit it out loud, also his brother Triton. Sure they are at marrying age, past in fact for both of them and only the little fact that they are still single was because of the larger than normal waves of Orc ships that tend to wander and survive the Atlantic and reach Vroengardian seas. Fighting Orcs is nothing to joke about. The brutes are larger, stronger, angrier than a regular human and even a full-fledged Paladin would be having problems against a one on one fight.

However Percy's mind brought him back to his current predicament. What in the world possessed him that he asked out a goddess? And not just any goddess, the worst of them in fact. Sure she was an ex-goddess now but that did not diminish the little fact on how dangerous she could be. He had seen her fight the sentinel toe to toe and if she had her power in full, Percy knew she would be able to bring it down easy. There is also the little reminder that according to the stories, she is the man-hating goddess and had the tendency to transform random males to animals in a whim when she wanted it to.

Not exactly date material, so why in the world did he do it?

Percy was still mulling over these thoughts when he heard faint voices approaching and he immediately panicked when he recognized the familiar voice of Artemis and another female talking over the next bend. Half of him was relieved that she came but the other half was too scared to think.

Unconcsiously patting the black and gold shirt that he wore under his armor which he had donned off for this "Date". Percy dropped from the tree he is sitting at and stood in attention in what he hoped was a bored look with the way he had crossing his arms on his chest. However inside, he was panicking making sure to dodge the moment he felt anything resembling a Transfiguration magic on the air. He had no plans on ever spending time as a beaver or any kind of rodent the goddess might turn him to.

Still resuming the bored pose. Percy didn't look at them tilting his head forwards to the camp below as he heard them coming behind him.

"You're late," he drawled in acting, his entire body tense to react on any hostile action. What he didn't expect was giggle from the goddess herself and he can't help but tilt his head on their direction and made the worst or best mistake of his life.

There in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had seen in his life. His silver hair was like a small waterfall let down on her back and his well-trained eyes could see the small wisps of hair that moved with the wind, separating from the main group. Her silver eyes held a small but also confused amusement as her stare met his. And spirits, is she wearing a dress? Percy knew that the old Artemis in the stories just wore man clothes and hunting attire. Before, when she is in her hunter's garb, Percy's opinion on her was radiant. However seeing her in a women's clothing. Percy had to resist the urge to bang his head on the tree as he can't help the longing gaze as his eyes traveled over her bare shoulder exposing that creamy skin. She was dressed modestly of course but for Percy, she was like the very moon rising, especially with the night rising right now, letting the day rest on its turn.

He was too focused on his new crush that he completely missed the other girl beside her who giggled loudly noticing his expression.

"I told you that he would be impressed my lady," she whispered loudly enough for Percy to snap out of his stupor and regain his head from cloud nine.

"Greetings, I am Percy Arcturus son, second prince of Vroengard," Percy bowed to the princess-looking girl beside Artemis. Normally he would kiss her hand but after that "Accident" with the goddess, he isn't looking forward to kiss anyone's hand again in this place. Speaking of which, he can't help but wonder why is she here? Is she Artemis' bodyguard?

"Zoe Nightshade," nodded the girl in response. "I've heard a lot about you from Triton. Where is he by the way?" she asked.

Percy's jaw literally fell on the floor. He isn't dumb enough to know that this Zoe girl was dressed for a date with her green floral dress. A sly smirk came to his lips as he made a mental note to tease his brother about it later.

"He's down at the encampment my lady. At the largest pavilion," pointed out Percy to the camp below on which Zoe whistled.

"Alright it's a long way to go down. See you in a jiffy you two. And please use protection," she added cheeringly before disappearing to the mountainside leaving two people completely red-faced and avoiding each other's eyes.

It would be a while before Percy managed the courage to compliment the goddess in front of him.

...

...

...

Zoe had faced many horrors in this world, monster of every kind before the Holocaust from the fast Nemean Lion that could rip demigods and armies in pieces to dreadfully slow and mind controlling Encheledons that could control even the strongest minds given enough time. And after the end of the old world, Zoe had been part of the frontline defenders of Olympus that day before it fell. She had seen demons, monsters and twisted things that fed on power and drink of blood. All these things the Lieutenant of Artemis had faced off without flinching and without balking on her duty. However facing off against the simple fact that she's here for a "date", made the ex-huntress' feet shiver and stutter in fear.

It was nothing more than a fluke of course, when she tried to make that gamble with the heir of Vroengard. Oh she had been so sure she would win of course and for the next half an hour of their fight, her moves had proven her boost much on her morale. The poor heavily armored figure had been like an elephant dancing on one foot. How was she suppose to expect that he would literally cause an earthquake?

Zoe can't help but scowl for what seems to be the hundredth time of the day that she imagined that her face now would hold that scowl permanently on her face. Sure she knew what to do and expect in a date is unlike her best friend who are stuck with Percy right now. She had been surprised alarmingly when Artemis asked her about what to do with dating and she had made the moon goddess suffer for it every step of the way.

Zoe was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she never expected the little fact that she now passed the small encampment of the Vroengardians and bumped hard on someone tall that made the ex-huntress fall on her rear.

Scowling, Zoe looked at her offender and was greeted only with the nervous smile of the heir of Vroengard.

...

...

...

He had been expecting a scream, an accusation, a thousand and one curses that would come flying out of her lips. What he didn't expect was for the sudden influx of magic in the air that it nearly suffocated the sun god and would have deep fried him if not for his fast reflexes.

Jumping to the side, Apollo nearly screamed as he felt the hairs on his legs being singed as the fireball exploded from where he was a second ago shattering rock and earth at the impact.

Looking at the Alfakyn who was red-faced in anger and possibly shame, clothed only in her towel, the sun god had to admit she looked terribly cute especially with the way her cheeks reddened as her anger got the better of her. On her hands are small fireballs that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

 _"Interesting. So her kind got magic too huh?"_ thought Apollo dodging the infernal balls of flame as it attacked again. He may be a pacifist now but he was no slouch in fighting. However for the life of him, Apollo had one thing ingrained on him.

He can't attack a woman. Artemis had deeply pressed that subject on him.

"Shit!" cursed Apollo as the girl in front of him got trickier and trickier on her fireballs that she nearly got the sun god the moment he tried to dodge. With the heat of those flames, the former Olympian was sure that it would make a permanent damage on his lovely self.

"Hey! Can we talk about this?" Apollo called out after the eighteenth jump of his. This fights reminds him of dodgeball, only with the safety restrictions off.

Guttural language of another world only answered him and he can't help but sigh. Where was Athena when you needed her?

"Can you understand me? I didn't mean seeing you naked accidentally!" said the sun god meeting the golden eyes of the girl who seemed to be furious beyond anything else as more of the guttural langauge escape her lips.

Apollo realized it too late that the langauge she is speaking is not normal talk but actually was a spell when green flames gathered on her palms and Apollo would have been hit as she hurled it without warning to him. As it was, Apollo stepped sideward letting the green fire pass through him to the bunch of trees behind him.

"You're very bad at aiming you know," Apollo can't help but blurt out as he faced her again arms crossed. Maybe now that she can't understand him, he could insult her, right?

A small predatory smirk only adorned her fair face and Apollo watched in fascination as her teeth grew sharp and her fangs elongated. She still looked beautiful, only very predatory.

"I'm not aiming at you fool!" the girl in front of him hissed and Apollo only had time to look back when she felt something hard hit his face that sent him to the waters gathered in the waterfall splashing.

Spitting ichor and water off his lips, Apollo glared at what attacked him and he can't help but groan as he recognized walking trees. Now he understood. That green flame must have been a spell of animation or something since it awoke the trees. They are now humanoid and looked very alive. (LOTR Ents taken)

"Fuck me," cursed Apollo for the first time in decades as he stood up throwing down his monk robes and exposing the Olympian battle armor that he had beneath. He faced the girl first and then the trees. It's time to get serious.

Maybe he won't be able to hit the girl. But the walking trees,...absolutely he can. Golden light flooded the area and once more, the golden bow of the sun god shimmered into existence ever since the Holocaust.

...

...

...

"I can't believe we ever did that," wheezed Percy beside her making Artemis roll her eyes at the panting prince beside her taking deep breaths. Sure things had been awkward after that very fond farewell of Zoe for them and they had spoken nothing more than five words every time they spoke to one another.

However that awkwardness immediately dissipitated after Artemis led Percy to one of the large parts of the island where one of the small villages cut off from the main one are situated. Apparently Percy had a very, very great fear of heights and since the villages are at the top of the flat parts of the mountains only connected by hanging wooden bridges, she had easily discovered his phobia without a problem whatsoever.

Right now they are at their third village and Artemis was already feeling sorry for her companion as he wheezed on his chair. She had led him like a little child across those wooden bridges and apparently, he didn't like it one bit. Both being led and crossing "unstable" bridges. All in all for Artemis, it doesn't feel like a date at all if based on Zoe's explanations.

"You had no idea how scary you are," spoke Percy in front of her.

"Oh please, you're acting like a big baby," waved Artemis off. They are sitting at one of the food houses at the small farming village and more than one curious stare are being thrown at them by the locals. Artemis wasn't surprised. All of them knew her and what she was and it was no great challenge to know that Percy was one of the outsiders by his black suit adorned with designs of dark green and gold. No one had that kind of apparel on the village after all.

"I had to admit, you had a beautiful home though," said Percy after a few terse moments of silence.

"I don't know about that. It looks pretty normal like all villages for me," shrugged Artemis.

"Trust me. Its one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen despite the heights. You and mother nature seemed to have coexisted with each other peacefully. It is humbling. Many of the priests we had at home would be unable to resist to come here if they ever knew about this place. It would be a perfect place for meditation and thought,"

"Priests?" Artemis can't help but quirk an eyebrow in surprise. "Your people have gods?"

Percy only laughed and Artemis smiled. Him laughing sent something warm on her stomach. "I wasn't surprised by that question Artemis seeing that the ancient Greeks worship you long ago. Yes, we have priests but we only call them that as a formality. They are our best healers and can control the Aura of magic to heal physical wounds. And as for your question. Yes, we do have a God. We call him Eru or "the One","

"I-I see," blinked Artemis unable to help but be fascinated by the new things that she absorbed. Life here at the Island was peaceful and safe yes and she would not trade it for anything. Still, learning and hearing something different can be a great refresh from the dull monotomy that her life here had.

"So you can do magic?" Artemis continued remembering the times when she can also control it when Olympus was still standing.

Percy only nodded at her. "Of course, look,"

Artemis can't help the blush that rose on her cheeks as Percy took her left hand on the table and held it so that her calloused palm on using the bow for years are clearly seen. For some reason Artemis can't help but look away in shame knowing that her hands are not dainty as most maidens would like. She was surprised however when a tingling sensation covered it and Artemis' silver eyes widened as she looked and saw Percy's hand covering her own and a halo of golden light are connecting them both.

"What are you doing?" the moon goddess can't help but ask as the golden halo started fading. "Is this magic?"

Percy only smiled at her. "Yes it is magic my lady," he then let go of her hand making Artemis blink as she examined her now smooth skin, the callouses and scars completely gone.

"What did you do?" the moon goddess can't help but ask as she examined her hand making sure that what she seen was real and not an illusion. "How can you do that?"

Percy's response was only to grip her other hand and Artemis for some reason liked the contact they had as it glowed again with his.

"Magic is always there ever since the beginning of time Artemis," he explained as the tingling sensation rose on her hand removing the infirmities slowly. "It has always been there but not known till the Holocaust. Have you ever wondered how those people started the Holocaust?"

"They opened a gate did they?" Artemis pointed out as she took her newly soft hands to examine them. "Using necromancy,"

Percy nodded in affirmation. "Yes, and they lost control. Magic had always been guided by intent Artemis. Even we barely knew its secrets. Humans as physical beings are never meant to control it. In fact only when we met the Alfakyn did we become aware, and even then only fair few are able to harness it,"

"But how?" Artemis can't help but ask. Percy's smug grin was her only answer.

"Well, I would love to tell you that my lady but you see. I'm very hungry right now and it would do me a favor if you could order us some food Arty,"

Nearly everyone flinched hard and even the wood groaned as the moon goddess' automatic response echoed everywhere.

"DON'T CALL ME ARTY!"

...

...

...

 **WELL WE'LL END THERE. HIHIHI THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE. IM REALLY THANKFUL FOR YOUR REVIEWS. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES. BUSY ALWAYS. ANYWAY PLEASE CLICK FAV AND REVIEW HIHIHI TRA-LA. NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE PERCY'S EXPLANATIONS AND DATE CONTINUING AND OOHHHH APOLLOXCASSANDRA. HIIHIHI BYEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

….

…

…

 _Why do we fight? To protect home and family, to preserve peace and bring harmony. For my kind, the true question is no longer why do we fight? It is what is worth fighting for?_

…

…

…

"Come back here you worthless pile of dung!" shouted Zoe trying to keep up with the blurring blue figure in front of her who just jumped the wall of stone seven feet high that she had been driving him at to trap him. She merely growled as she put more effort in a burst of speed before jumping over it also trying to keep her astonishment from showing at how effortless he made from such a single move.

"I already told you that I'm sorry," he whined back as he continued running, his blue hair being flowing unkept on the wind as he made beeline to one of the bridges that connected the different villages of the island with the others.

"I'll forgive you if you would only stand still!" roared Zoe back as she followed after him at the bucking and groaning bridge .

"Really?" he stopped halfway and immediately Zoe grinned as her bow and arrow immediately flashed into her hand in a second before she released three arrows conjunctionally in the space of seconds. She however growled as the male merely whipped his cloak, blocking the arrows halfway before looking at her incredulously.

"You said you'd forgive me!" he pouted in an accusatory tone.

"I lied," Zoe replied simply before losing off again another arrow at him that nearly grazed his head.

"STOP SHOOTING THINGS AT ME!" he yelled before running off again.

"Come back here!"

"You'll kill me if you keep this up," he pointed out as he reached the end of the hanging bridge and are standing on solid ground before looking back at her.

Zoe put more speed on her legs cursing the fact that she had omitted to wear a dress. The skirt would be flying tossing on the air if she put too much speed and she would be damned before she allowed this male to see her bare legs. She still after all haven't forgotten about what happened to Hercules that drove her at the Hunt.

It was of course almost a nice day when she allowed Triton to be her companion on their walk. It was truthfully a date but Zoe will never word it that way. The heir of Vroengard had been a good companion despite Zoe's wariness. She had showed him many places of the main village that are important like the healing house, the large apothecary and the small number of craftsman working houses that they have working on simple but different things like pottery, weaving, and trinket making. Her opinion of the heir of Vroengard had rose to high levels when he made no notion of being bored or annoyed on dealing with people. In fact, he was acting actually very interested. Asking now and then as to how they make it or what possible designs can they achieve if they twist it on the ideas that are spouting out from his lips faster than Zoe can register it.

She will never admit it, but Zoe was amazed at his character. She knew many princes and heirs of mortals before the Holocaust. She was pretty sure that no normal prince would spare the time to sit down with a carver and learn something from the crafter as they engaged in simple conversations, nor would they be caught dead helping a potter lift some of his finished products sample outside. He really is a different kind of fish.

They had also seen and met a dozen or more Vroengardians that had been admitted to the houses of their village, much by the insistence of her people. She kept quiet as they acknowledged him giving off greetings with such familiarity that Zoe only knew can be shared with people whom they regularly visit. All in all in Zoe's opinion, he's not acting at all like a prince but a very good leader. It was obvious that they loved and respected him, and the Lieutenant of Artemis could see it in their eyes. The light that showed, that they will follow him to the jaws of Hades if he asked them to. Never had she seen loyalty like that. Even some of her sisters that followed Artemis before had reservations about the said goddess though they respected her.

All in all it was supposed to end as a good day, the sun was nearly setting on the horizon when they finished their tour and Zoe was quite surprised with herself as she found out that her hand had unconsciously dropped down to that of his. She never recalled having to laugh and smile so much ever since the end of the Holocaust. The heir of Vroengard had a lot of stories about his world and he told him about battles won and lost that the things he described sometimes are impossible to believe. She liked his company, she really did. And the fact that he made her heart beat stronger than normal made her quite confused and if she admitted it to herself afraid.

Zoe never had any sort of friendships with males ever since her incident with Hercules. Sure she may have interactions with them, but mostly it was just either the messenger god, Hermes or Apollo on his daily sky diving on their camp to visit her sister. Well, there is also the part where she would join Artemis and the other die hard hunters on "male hunting" before. But other than these rare occurrences, she never had anything else on that subject.

Sure she liked Triton. The boy, no, man is a good person as far as Zoe had seen and much to her horror, she found herself liking him more and more as they talked and just enjoyed each other's company. That is why she had panicked when Triton kissed her forehead at the end of the day in thanks when they are supposed to part and she accidentally extended their date by chasing after him while peppering him with arrows for kissing her. It's more like an instinct and she never planned to maim him, seriously at least.

"I didn't know that you don't like it!" Triton's whine brought Zoe from her memories as she looked at the now dirty heir of Vroengard.

"I don't care!" yelled Zoe back though this time as Triton sighed before running off again with Zoe hot in pursuit.

Zoe may not see it, but she felt lighter in years ever since the destruction of Olympus and she can't help the laughs that left her lips as she chased her first ever male friend.

…

….

…

"Here, this place will do," Percy said in front of her as they sat down at a glade where a small lake is shining under the moonlight.

Artemis tried not to voice it, but she is very nervous as she sat down beside him, her white dress covering her legs. The glade was practically beautiful. Trees that are not so thick covered the area and bushes containing different flowers are scattered everywhere. The moon is shining brightly above them and the stars are unveiled. Sounds of different creatures that came out at night permeated the area though no one bothered them. All in all it was like a place for lovers and Artemis tried her best to hide her blush as she made the best impression to look around and avoid Percy from seeing her face.

She had only one secret that even her hunters did not know about. Artemis for all her reputation of being a man-hater actually loved reading romance stories. When she was at Greece, she would usually steal scrolls to read at philosophers and read it in private at her tent. Now that she feels like she would be relieving from personal experience the romantic things she had read, she can't help but tingle she was not sure in anticipation or fear.

Percy had dragged her out of here when she asked him about magic. To state the fact that she was interested in it was putting it lightly. Her powers as the moon goddess and as an Olympian she had completely lost when Olympus was taken down. Only the power in her bow remains and she was thankful for that else she won't be able to defeat the sentinels that randomly fall from the sky.

Of course when the second prince of Vroengard "suggested" that he felt a place where she could learn the basics, she had promptly scoffed wondering if he knew where he was going as he led him in a zigzag on a forest that she haven't explored yet. Artemis may be the former goddess of the wild, but she haven't gotten yet to exploring the massive trees and canopies of her new home. To say that she was surprised to find a place like this caught her completely by surprise. The aura of nature that is emanating from here was so thick that Artemis didn't believe that she haven't sensed it at all when they first landed here on the first place.

She was pulled back from her musings though as she felt Percy's hand touched the top of hers. She blinked as she looked at their hands before looking directly at the face of the second prince of Vroengard. It took all her self-control not to blush. He looked so handsome with her green eyes and black hair, not to mention that the long ponytail it is braided as is adorable.

"Are you ready Artemis?" he asked and Artemis simply nodded not trusting her mouth and lips to do it for her. She feared that if she would speak, it would sound more like a squeak.

"Good," Percy merely nodded at her before separating their hands and returned to sitting at a meditating position that he had before. "The first thing you needed to know about magic Artemis is its most basic. It is the essence of all life, both good and evil. It is what you may call the residue of the source of creation left behind when this world was made. It is everywhere and it is generated through the life force of all living beings. And through it, everything can be made if one only knows how,"

Artemis listened and suddenly watched in wonder as Percy opened his palm and a pale halo of golden light are shining on it swirling like faint threads connected with one another.

"It can be manifested in any ways," he continued swirling the ball of light in his hands. "It has its own being and cannot be bound or controlled. Anyone that tries to do so would result a backlash and they had to release it or the magic will explode at them,"

Artemis was surprised that he then looked at her. "I believe you will be familiar with the concept Artemis,"

"What do you mean?" asked the moon goddess.

"When you still have your powers as a goddess, tell me Artemis. When you either try to summon or conjure something, you will call upon your magic and manifest it the way you want right?"

Artemis blinked at the accuracy of his words. "Yes, but I can't always let it take the form we want. I tried it more than once, but holding it in hurts and unless I release it, I would feel like-"

"Scraping your hand on a slated rock that is completely unbearable," Percy finished for her making Artemis widen her eyes.

"Yes, how do you know?" she asked curiously. He merely shrugged at her question letting the ball of light play at his hands juggling it gently drawing the moon goddess' eyes at it.

"I'm also like that when I first trained with the order of Silver Hand when I first trained as a Paladin and learned about magic. I made the same mistake as you and your brethren during the trials on learning about it,"

Artemis can't help but narrow her eyes at his words. "Are you implying that what we did are wrong?" she asked, the dangerous edge of her voice that she held as a goddess returning.

"I'm not implying Artemis, I'm telling you," corrected Percy making a tick grow in the moon goddess' psyche at the rebuttal.

"If I had my powers today Percy, I can smite you down within a second for those words," Artemis growled.

She was however thrown off guard by the next words that came out of Percy's lips.

"You still have your powers Artemis, you just had no idea how to call them,"

"What?" the moon goddess can't help but blurt out automatically. "But that's impossible. Olympus was destroyed, we lost our source,"

He merely smiled that handsome smile that made Artemis swoon inside. He looked terribly handsome and kissable. She made a mental slap to herself from thinking such dirty thoughts.

"Remember what I told you Artemis? Magic is everywhere. It isn't simply based on your home. Olympus was not the source of your magic. It is the base on which you focused. Imagine it like being a lighthouse on a storm. You see it and you know how to navigate the seas. Magic is also like that. You can summon it if you focus enough,"

"How?" Artemis can barely containing the excitement in her voice as she asked.

Unlike the other two surviving immortals of Olympus, Artemis was the one who mourned the most with the loss of her power and had taken the longest to reaffirm herself to a mortal way of life. Now seeing that she had a chance to reclaim her former strength, she can't resist the allure that it held out.

"By looking underneath the underneath," Percy replied simply. "You've always assumed that Olympus was the only source of your power Artemis and you haven't taken the initiative nor the time to look at anywhere else. That's the main reason why you thought that you lost your power. That is the wrong statement. In fact you haven't lost it at all. It was always there around you and you just don't know what to do about harvesting it,"

"Okay," Artemis blinked. "Then how can I get it back?"

She was quite surprised when Percy grinned smugly at her. "That's the mistake you are doing Artemis. Magic responds to the will of the user, and the will of the user responds to your mental and emotional state. As long as you still believe that your magic isn't there, it would not manifest in any way. Your very statement proves that you are still believing it gone and therefore it will not appear no matter how hard you try,"

"Alright" nodded Artemis finally understanding the gist of what Percy meant as she smoothed the skirts of her dress. "How do I use it?"

"Meditation," Percy answered simply. "This is the first time you will be harvesting magic from around you and it will be quite hard without a point of focus that your seats of power once provided for you. So you will need to open your mind. Hear nothing, but feel everything. You are no stranger to magic's use so unlike others, you will be able to feel it more freely and our training will be easier," he then sat beside her making Artemis feel terribly self-conscious at their closeness as Artemis held her palms facing upwards to the sky.

"Now close your eyes Artemis and focus. Not on my hands but on everything around you. Look for the energy that gives life to everything. Believe fully that it is there and it will be. When you feel it, watch its flow and understand. When you do, tell me and we will do the next step,"

It took all of Artemis' willpower to follow the orders, she was pretty sure she was blushing furiously and she fervently hoped that Percy would not feel her sweaty hands. She had never sat so close with a male before, not to mention a male she liked. Gulping, she closed her eyes as his order said and relaxed her mind. She had no idea though what to do next and she can't stop the frown that quirked her lips.

"Feel Artemis," she heard Percy speak in front of her. "Do not listen, feel. It is around you, think of what it feels when its coursing through your body like a living flame, feel its power, feel the balance of all things alive,"

Sighing, Artemis focused on her memories when she was at Olympus at the height of her youth and power. She can't help but recall the strength that pervaded her veins every time she called it, the power to do anything, the power that she can barely control every time she uses that it had to be released every time she did to prevent on inflicting herself from self-harm.

She felt it then, a trickle at first, like a drop of water on a still glass lake, then another and another, and soon it was like a small stream that kept on going. Artemis can't help but gasp as she felt it nearly overwhelming her. It was alive. No longer is she sitting on the lakeside with Percy, she was floating freely on the waters of creation and she could feel it all, the very essence that had been the foundation of life of the world. It held out to her like a mother looking for her lost daughter. There is no light and dark, no good or bad, just balance on it. Artemis didn't hesitate and reached out in return. The moment she felt it, she could feel it flowing through her entire being like a blanket covering her gently as it prodded her to sleep. She never felt like this with her power before. It was normally compressed and hard to use, like kicking a rock that refused to budge.

"Very good Artemis," she could faintly hear Percy's voice echoing as if he is speaking on a faraway place that simply echoed around her as she bathed at the new feelings coursing through her. "You can feel it can you? That is magic, the essence of life. Now remember this most of all. Magic is always and has been neutral, it'll never take a side. It can be used for good or evil, it will not discriminate. However once you used it, the action you take will be amplified. Good becomes better, and bad becomes worse. Now let's try something easy for you to do for the first time. Try something you like Artemis and focus on guiding the energy that is flowing through you. Do not force it out, guide it. Let it shape and bend as a request to your will,"

Artemis gulped, she had no idea what to try. Percy said anything and the one thing that Artemis ever wanted was to be the moon goddess again, to give light to the world, to provide a beacon at the darkness of the night and a guide for the lost. Unable to control her emotions, she can't help but sniffle and she barely noticed Percy's voice as her tear fell from her eyes. There was a small sound of something hitting the water and Artemis' concentration was broken by the sound of Percy's gasp.

Opening her eyes she can't help but let her jaw fell as she watched the now silent lake shining brightly in silver linings as if imbued by the moon. She could feel magic pulsing through it and Artemis can't help but blink stupidly before looking at Percy.

"Wha-what happened?"

"I think your tear that fall to the waters did this," Percy answered in a tone of amazement. "This is amazing. I've never seen anything like it. It is as if you had imbued a part of your essence mixed with magic on these waters. You could practically feel the energy flowing through, saturating the nature around it and enhancing life. I should be the one asking you about what you did not the other way around,"

Artemis only blinked. "You mean I did this?"

"Yes," Percy smiled brightly at her. "I didn't know how you did it Artemis, but you have created a pool of magic that is also your new focus. Congratulations! Try using your old powers if it is back,"

Artemis didn't need any more convincing as she thought of her bow. Immediately it popped up at her hand and the moon goddess can barely stop the tears of happiness that left her eyes. It was true, it was all true, she had her power back. She could feel it, she is the moon goddess all over again. The magic that she felt at her meditation is coursing her veins and she felt alive more than usual. The dampening caused by the Holocaust are now leaving and before Artemis knew it, she was hurling herself at Percy hugging his neck with her arms as she cried.

"Now, now Artemis, you had created something beautiful," she could feel Percy patting her head. "You should name it,"

"Moonwell," Artemis sniffled and she could hear Percy laughing softly as he held her.

"Very vain Arty but I believe it is fitting,"

"Prat!" Artemis chuckled through her tears as she looked up at the smiling face of Percy looking at her. She never saw anyone so handsome ever. His eyes are emeralds of color and she felt drawn to it. Her heart thudding rapidly on her chest, Artemis closed the distance between them.

"And don't call me Arty," she whispered before kissing him softly holding unto him even as his arms tightened over her waist as he got over the quick hesitation and the shock. Artemis barely registered the fact as she got the sense of falling as he tripped and fell on the newly consecrated bastion of magic their mouths still interlocked as the sacred waters of the moonwell engulfed them both.

Artemis never felt more happy in her entire life as they floated on the moonwell still kissing one another.

 **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE READERS. IM WRITING AN ORIGINAL BOOK THAT'S WHY IM UNABLE TO UPDATE. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. MORE ZOE AND TRITON, CASSANDRA AND APOLLO LATER. PLEASE REVIEW READERS. HIHIHIHI I LOVED IT WHEN SOMEONE DOES AND IT MAKES ME HAPPY THAT MY EFFORT WAS ENJOYED.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

….

…

…

 _Why do we fight? To protect home and family, to preserve peace and bring harmony. For my kind, the true question is no longer why do we fight? It is what is worth fighting for?_

…

…

…

"Shit!" cursed Apollo jumping just in time to the side to avoid being squished to gooey paste by an overlarge foot of a moving tree before ducking again just as a three-clawed swipe of what seemed to be a miniaturized version of the tree he is fighting nearly losing his footstep as he skidded on the wet stones before looking forward.

The sun god mentally cursed his luck, this is the last time that he ever estimated his enemy. In front of him barely clad on anything but a towel was the beautiful Alfakin who looked feral with her teeth now forming into sharpened fangs, and her fingernails into sharpened claws as green magic radiated around her as it connected with the three massive walking trees that are now alive and a dozen or more smaller versions of them who guarded their flank.

Apollo panted as he looked at his rent armor. Never had he remembered fighting so hard ever since the Holocaust. He had been too arrogant when he tried to face head on the moving trees, tapping into his godly power which is still strong despite the loss of Olympus. Right now a lot of the trees he is fighting had a lot of golden arrows sticking out of them. He realized too late that what he is doing could be nothing more effective than shooting at a pincushion with the way the massive walking trees seemed to disregard his attacks. Sure they may stumble every now and then with the impact force every time Apollo infused his arrows with his power that landed on them. But other than that, nothing seemed to deter them from running over his hide.

Apollo was never the brightest of the Olympians in the first place, but he is also a veteran in many wars despite his easygoing nature. He soon remembered that when facing a necromancer, or a conjurer which this girl seemed to be, the target he is supposed to be shooting was the caster, and not the summon. That little fact alone, he knew deep inside would have won him the battle within seconds if he started with that. However the knowledge of it came too late and he is exhausted now when it came. Not to mention that when he tried going after the pretty caster, she immediately summoned those human sized trees from several bushes that blocked ever single attempt of his arrows from reaching her.

"Damn! They are so persistent," cursed Apollo as he saw one of the massive trees, pulling a rather large stone from the ground and he needed no more warning to know that it would be hurled at him.

Grabbing an arrow from his quiver, the former sun god immediately aimed at the knees of the tree that are raising the stone to hurl at him and released making sure to provide enough power at the bow hoping against hope that it would somehow cripple the tree making it drop the stone on its head.

Apollo groaned as he saw his projectile hit the offending target with a small "thud" but damaging it nowhere near he wanted it to be when he saw the stone five times his size flying towards him to make him a grease paint in the floor.

"Are you serious?" cursed Apollo sliding again over the intended range of the stone at the last moment before crashing into the ground behind him making the sun god's teeth clatter at the force of the impact.

Looking at the source of the projectile, he mentally sighed as he saw all of them picking stones the same size as the one that had just been hurled at him while the "smaller" trees are approaching from all sides with steady gaits cornering him like a stuffed rat. Well that's not gonna happen. Apollo had one more ace upon his sleeve, one he knew that would drain him all of his remaining power leaving him mortal.

Part of him doesn't want to do this for three reasons. One, he doesn't wish to lessen his years even more than usual. Despite not immortal anymore, he still had a lot of years to live than the normal human with what he had. Two, he was extremely reluctant to use this on the Alfakin girl who is hell bent on squashing him. He had no wish whatsoever to kill her. After all, she's only reacting like any woman would when they found out that they assumed that they are peeked at by a pervert. Not that he is one, maybe long ago but no longer today. But in her mind, he is one and he knew she would not stop. Lastly, it was such a shame to see her die. Beauty is rarely found in the world today and it hurt Apollo inside out to erase such a beautiful creature from the face of the planet. Even in her feral form, she still looked absolutely gorgeous.

However he also knew that he is badly outmatched right now and outwitted by this girl both in power and strategy. If he doesn't do this, he would be buried on a hail of rocks in the next minute. Apollo had no wish to die just yet, and he was pretty sure that his sister would find wherever his soul may go when gods die and pull him back to his body screaming and crying before killing him again.

Closing his eyes, Apollo focused on all that's left of his godly power as he pulled one more arrow from his quiver holding it into his hand freely. Feeling the aura of magic forming around him as a bow, Apollo carefully morphed it into a massive bow of aura with him as the arrow slowly being pulled on a string. He could faintly feel the trees getting closer and he slowly let off a breath as he snapped the pressure of the magical aura and he felt himself speeding at the speed of light, successfully dodging the massive bodies between him and his intended target before pausing in front of her for a split second, watching her feral expression of anger morph to one of surprise and fear and shock at his move.

"I'm Sorry," Apollo whispered not knowing if she heard him before he moved his hand in a quick blur and buried the golden arrow that he had held in his hand to her stomach halfway through. He could hear her small gasp as she backed away in pain and he closed his eyes as he let go of the object and hear her walk back a bit and slowly fall along with the other moving trees that is ready to make a piñata out of him on the water in a cascade of splashing sounds and laying their still. Clasping his hands, he could feel the sticky goo of her blood on his fingers and he hated himself for doing what he did to survive. He was still contemplating his newest mistake when a beam of green hit the ground beneath him and Apollo screamed in shock as roots of trees entangled him like a spider's web.

…

…

…

"I can't believe that you ruined my robe. Please tell me that you know how to sew?" Triton groaned beside her as they walked back towards Triton's camp. Normally Zoe was never one to chaperone other people, but she knew that without her, the crown prince of Vroengard would be hopelessly lost, especially with the little fact that they crossed three plateau villages during their friendly but painful game of tag which Triton's robe paid the price thanks to her blunt arrows.

"Please. Do these hands look like dainty hands?" Zoe rolled her eyes as she held her calloused hands in front of him that had been damaged on using the bow again and again for centuries.

"I could heal those you know," pointed out Triton taking one of her hands before Zoe pulled it away letting off a small hiss at him like that of a cat to show her displeasure of being physically touched. "It would be relatively easy to bring them back to what they once were with our powers,"

"You mean those same powers that you used to destroy the sentinel?" asked the huntress raising a questioning eyebrow at the man beside her.

"Well yes and no. It is technically the same source of magic, but only on a different field," Zoe frowned as he looked at her suddenly in a very playful manner. "Don't tell me that you are wondering if I might accidentally blow or burn your hand off if I ever tried it on you,"

Zoe had to make a very good imitation of stumbling in order to have an excuse not to let the heir of Vroengard see her blushing face. He was right though. She would have loved seeing her hand returned back to their smooth and perfect state. It was only her pride as a huntress and the sudden worry that he might fry her skin that made her hesitate at the last moment. For someone who is acting like a kid a few minutes before on their little game of tag being riddled with blunt arrows while laughing. He was terribly inquisitive. Zoe was ready to bonk his head with her hand when a sudden explosion below them stopped her immediately as she looked below the plateau to find the source of the sound.

Immediately Triton was also beside her, all forms of playfulness gone and Zoe took a moment to observe the changed man that is crouching beside her. There is no more sign of the happy go lucky prince and curious person that had accompanied her during her date anymore. Instead what she saw was a veteran soldier of uncounted wars that had led his people to victory against enemies that can never be defeated. Overall he looked so handsome and awe inspiring that for a moment Zoe was sure that this is someone she would follow to the jaws of hell itself.

"Over there four paces to the south where the waterfalls converged," pointed out Triton suddenly to a pillar of smoke rising below them catching Zoe by surprise as she was brought back to the present by his sudden statement making her involuntarily blush as she recognized that she had been admiring and daydreaming about the fine human specimen a few paces beside her.

"Yes, I recognized that waterfall," Zoe said once she pulled herself together. "That is Tristana glade, one of the more densely wooden areas that grew thickly thanks to the amount of water that is gathering there made by the falls falling from the mountains here,"

"I could feel strange aura magic radiating there," Triton dictated as his eyes narrowed in concentration before he then spoke harshly and quickly."I could also feel one of the Alfakyn's energy pooling around the area in a very hostile manner. Whatever is down there are fighting one of my people's allies. We need to help him or her!"

"We need to get reinforcements first," insisted Zoe trying to pull Triton back a bit from the side as he remained rooted on the spot. It was easier said than done. Triton was a head taller than her and half larger than her width. For Zoe, it was like she was pulling a buried rock with the progress she had been having.

Triton merely looked at her pointedly. "One of my people's allies are there Zoe. I would not stand back and wait when I can help now,"

"And how do you intend to do it?" asked Zoe logically. "You're at the top of a bloody mountain right now. What are you planning to do? Jump off?"

To her horror, Triton merely grinned at her hefting the sword that had been strapped to his side that formed to a Trident blazing with azure energy that covered him like a bubble energy shield.

"Couldn't have said it better my lady," he simply said before jumping off to the side of the cliff. Zoe barely had time to shriek in fear as she also jumped after him a few seconds after.

As she fell freely though through the air, Zoe can't help but think what possessed her to jump after him when she had no idea to even save herself right now from being turned to goo the moment she reached the ground.

….

….

….

The moon goddess watched the beautiful surface of the newly christened moon well glisten like glass as she ran her fingers over the cool surface taking pleasure on the soothing feeling that it provided on her hands. She could practically feel the magic radiating from it flowing on her limbs, saturating and refreshing her.

Sighing, Artemis let half of her body dip on the waters as she sat on the side of the pool to contemplate what she had just done. At the side behind a tall brush of grass and flowers slept peacefully the second prince of Vroengard as silent as she had left his arms the moment she woke up.

Right now she had no idea what possessed her to be so forward on a man she barely knew. She had been too hyped on feeling her magic return and before she had known it, she was kissing him and he was kissing her and they are floating, their hands roaming over one another as garments are removed and tossed to the side as the physical hunger of being with someone dominated the air around them. It was like being drunk and Artemis barely had any control on her emotions as feelings run high that night and sensations that she never ever felt before coursed through her like water on a dam that had been broken rather forcefully.

Artemis groaned as she dipped her head over the cool waters to wet her hair. She was pretty sure she had broken her oath of virginity last night and had made passionate love making with her new teacher. The soreness of her legs and the limp she had when she woke up confirmed that at least. Or maybe it was because of the odd taste she had on her lips and tongue, not to mention the back of her throat.

The moon goddess groaned again as memories of the events last night clambered on her mind. She blushed horribly when she remembered the things she did. For someone who claimed to never being intimate with someone else, she had acted like an expert last night and judging from the satisfied sleep of Percy right now, he was very satisfied. The things she did to him and the things he did to her was more than enough to make even Hermes' erotic imaginative mind to learn something new.

Putting her hands on her head, Artemis sat glumly at the water. She had no idea what to do now. She had her power back, that's a very big check and bonus and she felt herself again minus the man-hating part on Percy at least. She had no idea why she is so attracted to him. Sure he is good looking with that ponytail of his and emerald eyes. Not to mention that he is also a very powerful and a probable heir of the last human kingdom that are more powerful than the others before combined. Artemis had no desire to rule again. She had enough on being an Olympian before.

No, Artemis was not attracted to Percy due to his position in life, power, and not even his magic. No. What Artemis was attracted to him was his ability to radiate confidence, trust and complete loyalty. When they faced off at the forest on the first time when they first met, Artemis could feel it immediately. The aura of leadership that this man had on him that made him different from everyone else. He is strong, powerful and ruthless to his enemies but are kind and gentle to his friends. Even without his position of honor as a prince, Artemis was ready to bet her bow that men would still follow him out of sheer loyalty only if he called for them. What he had at aces was not power of strength and magic. It was the power of the heart and Artemis truly believed that what they had last night was not simply a one time fling, but had the capacity to endure into something even more greater than she ever hoped that life for some reason found it fitting to had given into her.

Artemis however shrieked when she felt someone suddenly hug her from behind ducking her to the moon well's water making her flop like a drowning fish before she glared pointedly at the culprit who is laughing hysterically, his black hair which had been all over her last night now braided again.

"That is not funny Percy!" growled Artemis.

"Good morning to you too Artemis," greeted Percy in return who is naked as the day he was born as he splashed on the moon well after her. "I see you have not tried waking me up,"

"You sleep like a badger hibernating and it looked so adorable, so I deigned not to bother you," Artemis rolled her eyes playfully before she yelped as Percy pulled her to him and kissed her soundly on the lips. Artemis nearly turned to jelly as his calloused hands massaged the smooth small of her back gently.

"That's only because you wear me down last night," whispered Percy as his kisses went to the tip of her ear gently biting it sending waves of pleasure between the moon goddess' legs. "Did you even know that it was my first time?"

"Really?" Artemis gasped as his nibbling went to her neck and his hands are caressing the smooth back of her legs.

"Yes my lady," he stopped his ministrations and looked at Artemis' silver eyes making the moon goddess feel like she was seeing the world in green with his eyes. "And I would love to repeat it again right now,"

"Percy we are in the moon well-," Artemis never finished her protests as Percy's lips claimed hers again greedily and she was more than happy to accept the challenge as she instinctively bucked her hips forward and the dance of love between the two slowly began to repeat that morning again.

…

…

…

 **YEAAAHHH! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! ANYWAY IM TAKING THE STORY SLOW SINCE IT WILL BE ONLY UNTIL MAYBE CHAPTER TWENTY. YES, IT WILL BE THREE PAIRINGS. FEEL FREE TO SEND ME PM'S AND REVIEWS IF YOU HAD ANY QUESTIONS ON THE STORY. HOPED YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

..

..

..

" _Why do we fight? To protect home and family, to preserve peace and bring harmony. For my kind, the true question is not why we fight? It is what is worth fighting for?"_

..

..

..

Luck has always been Apollo's ally ever since he was made an Olympian. He knew that and took great pleasure on it. He is handsome, powerful, he got a seat on the Olympian Council and his dad is the big king that no one wanted to piss off. He can do anything he wanted without being overly worried of the consequences. Everybody loved him; everyone wanted to be Apollo's friend for one benign reason to another. He wanted to think that next to Zeus, he is the Alpha male of the Olympian family and someone which both the mortals and immortals of his gender aspire to be.

However right now, he is anything but lucky as he stood there looking down over the downed form of the beautiful species in front of him, her towel in tatters, barely covering her modesty while her limp form floats like a dried twig over the waters where she was bathing a few minutes ago. That is the position that Zoe and Triton found the former sun god as the two dropped down from where they have been skipping from rock to rock.

Apollo immediately knew he is in deep shit the moment the two newcomers' eyes laid on the downed form of, it is Cassandra isn't it? And him standing there looking guilty. It did not take a genius to know the thoughts that are gearing inside their heads. He would admit, if their roles are reversed, his conclusion would end up the same as theirs. It didn't help that Zoe looked like a tomato on the countdown to exploding and Triton though bearing no expression, he could practically feel the anger rolling over him in waves.

"Would you believe me if I tell you that she attacked me first?" Apollo jokingly asked and nearly got himself skewered… twice as out of nowhere a trident went sailing, followed by an arrow that would have planted themselves on his genitals and his head. It's only his godly reflexes that prevented him from being castrated permanently and getting his head cut off.

"Come on, can we talk about this?" protested the former sun god jumping over a rock for cover just in time as three arrows embedded his hiding place a split second later.

"Die you pervert!" a roar sounded eerily close to his ear and Apollo only had a second to curse as the trident nearly skewered him from groin to head as the green armored figure came crashing from above. "You're going to die for what you did!" he added roaring after a Apollo who is backpedalling in alarm, trying to dodge both the arrows of Zoe and the rather enthusiastic raging of the Vroengardian heir.

"I told you that I didn't attack her first," protested the sun god dodging another swipe. "This is all a misunder-glurk!" Apollo's words are cut off cleanly as out of nowhere, the foot of Zoe crashed at the side of his face sending the sun god careening and outbalanced flat on his back at the waters.

"Damn that hurt!" moaned Apollo touching the swollen flesh which got the full brunt of Zoe's ire. His eyes widened though immediately at the shadow falling down towards him from above and Apollo barely made his back flip from the ground as the trident impaled the ground where he is lying only a second before.

"Come on man! Are you trying to kill me?!" asked the former Olympian, a golden sword materializing on his hand. He may not be planning to fight even more of his supposed' visitors and allies, but he had obviously no plan on letting them simply kill him. He may be dead tired from dealing with the weird, sexy and pretty lady, but he's still got some strength in him, and he hoped that's more than enough to stave off Zoe and the green armored guy before they murder him.

"You've hurt one of my best friends, you're gonna pay for that," growled armored guy making Apollo roll his eyes at him.

"To be honest my man, she hurt me far worse than I hurt her. I tell you, that girl really knows her stuff about nature magic. Scared me half a dozen times before she-, WOAH! WOAH! Zoe! Stop with the damned shooting!" yelled Apollo nearly skewered again by another arrow from the huntress. "You know my little sister is so going to get you if she knows you accidentally killed me?"

"Not really," answered the princess looking girl smiling at him in a way like wolves would do to a rabbit before pouncing on it. "I'm pretty sure Artemis won't protest much if I only lopped off your manhood, and limbs. Besides, I'm pretty sure I can staunch your wound with a brand. I'm pretty good at cauterization you know,"

"Not a chance sweetheart. You may be pretty, but I love my limbs more than you," answered Apollo blocking another slash of the Trident by the green guy with a small "clang" with the top of his sword.

"Oh, don't mind me then if I join the fray," smiled Zoe evilly sending tingles of alarm at the sun god's back at the tone.

"Oh damn it all!" cursed the sun god as he immediately found himself besieged in all sides.

Immediately it came painfully obvious that the two are obviously no slouches when it came to fighting. Despite wielding the unwieldy Trident which is designed more to be used on a piercing fight, the armored guy managed to use it as efficient as a staff and let's just say that a regular Greek sword isn't exactly designed to fight long weapons. Add Zoe's efficiency on the bow covering him, it did not take long for Apollo to find himself on his back tired and beaten with the two looking down at him.

"So, I guess you beat me then," chuckled Apollo staring at the two cold faces atop him. Before Zoe could plant the arrow on his head though, a weak musical voice stopped the two from executing him prematurely.

"Triton, let him go, he's right. I started it first," the small but beautiful voice of the Alfakyn echoed on the background and Apollo knows no more as he fainted from exhaustion and energy depletion.

..

..

..

While Apollo however is getting his ass handed to him by the heir of Vroengard and his date (and soon to be girlfriend), Artemis and Percy is having the time of their lives as they pulled on their clothes, while at the same time trying to get over the realization of the fact that the two of them had engaged with intimate activities with one another more than once over the newly christened Moon Well lying behind them. Both souls are confused with what they did with one another. The goddess due to the fact that she's the former goddess of virginity and eternal maiden, and the second Prince of Vroengard due to the fact that he knew that he just created an entire set of problems for himself by falling hook, line and sinker to someone he never expected to sleep with.

"So….," began Percy as both of them finished strapping the last of their clothes. "What do we do here from now on?"

"Become a couple I guess," commented Artemis with a small unsure voice which didn't sound at all like the usual strong and confident goddess. "Unless of course that you plan to simply forget what happened and act as if what we did is not a simple tryst,"

"Arty,"

"No Percy, I know that I am not comely enough. I've lost a lot of my beauty when I lost my power. So forgive me if I don't live up enough for your expectations to-hmmph!" Artemis let off a little squeak as she found herself pulled to a searing kiss that made the toes on her sandals curl at the intimate contact that Percy made.

"Arty, I will never leave you," whispered Percy to her ear once he let go pulling her to a hug. "You are the most beautiful woman I've met my lady. Don't ever doubt that. As for what happened between us; don't worry about it. I may not know yet our feelings to one another seeing that we met only barely. However don't get me wrong, it is not simply nothing. We need time to think about this, both you and I Arty, but trust me on this that what happened between us I would not regret, whatever might come then,"

Desapite herself, Artemis can't let off the glowing smile that appeared on her face immediately. If she's going to be honest with herself, she really liked Percy; he made her feel important and wanted, and the way they made love last night. Artemis never felt so protected and womanly in her entire life. The way he held her, made her feel as if she's a fragile thing that he must be so careful, else he would break her. And she may be afraid to admit it, but seriously talking. She won't mind if they do it again. However the logical part of her knew that they must take off the time to sit down and think about things. Relationships after all must never be rushed. And there are a hundred and one things that she must consider about if they're planning on being serious with each other.

"Of course, I must say that I also didn't regret with what happened between us," the former moon-goddes spoke looking at the fascinating emerald eyes looking down at her silver ones. "I-I like you Percy, more than you know, you are the first of your gender that made me feel like this. So if there is any….any chance at all of the two of us coming together, I would gladly take it. But you are also right. We need to think about this. This…this isn't something that we can just rush. Besides," this time Artemis let off an amused smirk at the prince in front of him. "We still need to tell everyone, your men and the villagers of mine about what happened between us. I would rather that they know the truth rather than let them make their own speculations once they noticed the closeness between us,"

"Very wise, but what am I expecting, you are a lot older than me after all," chuckled Percy ruffling his black messy hair.

"It's good that you know then," Artemis whipped her long hair to the side taking pleasure at the slightly mystified look with the way that Percy's eyes followed it. "We girls are known to be wiser than you boys after all. Is it really a surprise that we are more knowledgeable than you?"

"Aw and that's sexist Arty," laughed the Vroengard prince. "Just lead to the council already,"

"Your will is my command your highness," Artemis mock-bowed making Percy pout immediately at her.g

"Not funny,"

"So you say Percy, so you say. Now come and let's go back to my home. They would be frantic by now surely with my long disappearance. Never have I been so long away from my home before," said Artemis pulling Percy alongside her away from the Moon Well to the familiar path heading back to the village walking in silence with hands holding one another.

"And Arty?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever our decisions might be between us, I just want you to know that I would never regret what happened between us. You will always hold a place on my heart as my friend and lover Artemis. I just want you to know that," said Percy in admittance making Artemis bow her head as she squeezed Percy's hands intertwined with hers tighter.

"So do I Percy, so do I,"

..

..

..

Joanna sighed for the thirtieth time as she moved her back on another angle at her chair to lessen the soreness that is slowly creeping on her back. In front of her lay the path of the jungle that leads directly to the beach. With the storms guarding the island along with rows of sharpened rocks that acts as a buffer for anything that floats, Joanna seriously doubted anyone would be able to reach their island in a sizeable force of invasion and Dianne and Nell haven't been exactly specific when she reported in a panicked sort about fogs, approaching ships and invasion. Joanna being the huntress in charge of this part of the island had simply waved her off, but she erred on the side of caution nevertheless, that's the reason why she is here slugging her back out while keeping an eye over the beach, to see for herself if she is right.

Other than a small drizzle that is starting to appear with the dark clouds gathered overhead, there is no sign whatsoever of approaching ships or even the sound of one. Sighing to herself, the huntress is just ready to call the mission off with the five of her rangers when a large crunch made her immediately freeze as her sharp senses recognized clearly the sound of heavy boots scrunching on twigs….and the sound of them being forced to walk slowly.

"Rangers! Arm yourselves!" Joanna barely finished the command before three brutish monsters the size of a hallway door jumped from the bushes, their green skins covered with gore and dirt. They looked humanoid in form, but one look at the bulging muscles and thick bodies only prove that they aren't human at all. It didn't help that their eyes held madness as they jutted their horned mouths at her and her companions' direction. At their hands are makeshift clubs and axes, the size of an arm each, enough to kill a man with a single blow.

"Shit!" Joanna only managed to curse for a second before a massive axe nearly decapitated her as she ducked. The person next to her however did not fare as well as her as he received a direct hit from the heavy weapon of the Greenskin sending him flying to the nearest tree, dead the moment he reached it.

"Damn you! You monster!" roared the huntress in anger, knives flashing as she dodged another hammer strike from the Green skin who didn't seemed perturbed at all that he had eliminated one of her Rangers.

Sidestepping another horizontal strike of an axe, Joanna kicked its legs underneath it. To her surprise though, the kick she made barely had an effect as it made only the Green skin look at her downed form staring in surprise as to why her attack didn't work at all. Large hands immediately grabbed her neck and despite her kicking pulled her high mid-air, Joanna can feel herself already drifting off as everything went slowly dark around her, and the last thing she heard is the call of her name at her fellows' mouths.

..

..

..

Luke sighed in what he could count only to be the hundredth time as he observed the temporary camp that he and his men had set up for the duration of their stay here at the moment. It is by no means comfortable, but it is good enough even for Vroengard standards to be adequate enough. As generous as the villagers are despite the pompous character of their elders, Luke knew that they can't stay forever on the hospitality of this people. If his guess is right on observing their day to day interactions, harvest season is done and the people would soon prepare for the upcoming winter. Unlike the old world, winter season is longer these days than the planting ones and despite quite separated from the rest of the world, this island still adheres to the rules of nature.

Looking over the small encampment, Luke at least is glad that they have enough rations until they figured out a way to get out of here. Thankfully his men are integrating with the locals well and only a couple foolhardy males have tried gaining the affection of two of the Alfakin with them which ended them up on harsh rejections much to the amusement of the watching Vroengardians. Alfakin females are notoriously choosy when picking their mates, preferring only the good qualities of humans that they can sense from a person. Usually it is male members of the Paladin's circle which got the most luck on winning them over as wives and partners. In fact until now, Luke is still confused as to why neither Percy nor his brother, Triton had taken a move to win Cassandra's hand, it's obvious that the young Alfakin adored both of them, especially Percy. Seeing them not taking their chances on the offered fruit always made Luke wonder at the sanity of the two brothers, they may be the models of a good leader that many Vroengardians would follow into the depths of hell without a doubt, but in the romance department, they are anything but leaders.

Sighing once more to himself, Luke stared upward as he felt the firs tell-tale signs of rain when a drop pelted his head. Already the signs of a small drizzle is approaching and he could see his men running to their tents taking cover of the shower. However despite the approaching bad weather, the Lieutenant of Percy can't help but notice a single black raven flying from one of the trees and over the peaceful houses that had taken them in. He can't help the small frown that immediately marred his scarred features. Luke may not be a superstitious person like most people in Vroengard, however even he still feared the heralding bad news brought by such a sign.

" _Black Wings are bearers of doom ever since the beginning,"_ the teaching of his mother still echoed faintly in his ears.

..

..

..

 **Yeah, so I updated this since Im pissed with my other story at the moment. Hihihi anyway hope ya like it. I reread the story and must say that Cassies mistakes are many and horrendous. However I cant blame her, she started this story when shes still a novice writer. Though I wont rewrite the previous chapters since I don't have the copies. Anyway please enjoy this one. I may not be a fan of PJO, but the story had great potential.**


End file.
